The First Legend Of The Rising Sun
by Ashbringer36
Summary: A druid who studies the Balance of the Sun and Moon named Melke is sent to capture Twin Peaks from the horde but what will happen if the Twilight's hammer come to do a bit of slaughter to both horde and alliance... will Melke and his friends make it out alive and will their survival lead to more then just one victory (retelling of cataclysm but MOP will not be occur afterwards)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own any and all characters that are my Oc (should be easy to tell)**

**A/N Hello everyone, I'm Ashbringer36 and this is my first fanfiction being posted on this site... A bit of an elaborated summary will be up here in this authors note and then a bit about my plans for this story at the end of the chapter...**

**Melke is a druid of balance and he and a group of friends are being sent to Twin Peaks to seize if from the Horde but they will be ambushed (both horde and alliance) by the Twilight's hammer and will have to join forces with a small amount of horde to win the day and survive this catasrophe... and maybe this partnership will make an even bigger difference then that**

The First Legend Of The Rising Sun #1

The Fate Changing Battle

Chapter 1 The call of duty

Speaker- Melke

It was a sunny day over top the city of Stormwind and I was running through the gates on my striped Nightsaber after a pleasant ride through Elwyn forest. Nova has white fangs and has black and grey stripes, she has blue eyes and has a leather saddle on her back .Riding my Nightsaber, Nova, through forest's filled with life is one of my favorite ways to clear my head and I know for a fact that she enjoys it as well.

However, at the moment I need something to take my mind off of things right now. King Varian Wrynn, leader of the humans of Stormwind city, is planning an assault on the twin peaks to attempt to seize it from the Horde so the Alliance can control it as an outpost against the twilight's hammer and the black Dragonflight who were both attempting to destroy our world Azeroth.

Anyway, even though I am not a human I have a feeling that Varian is going to ask me to lead the attack on twin peaks. I do not want to fight the horde and I have attempted to avoid battling in fights like that however, I have taken a sworn oath to help the alliance. I know it seems rather weird that I took an oath to battle a in war that I hate but I took that oath when we were battling the Scourge (an unrelenting force of undead who sought to destroy everything in their path.)

Anyway Me and Nova got into Stormwind and who did we meet there but my friends Taracarda Stormrider and Whero Calabrian. Taracarda and Whero are my friends and both are human, Taracarda has brown short hair, white skin and has a kind demeanor most of the time, she wears robes of purple and blue which is standard for a mage who specializes in conjuration and Whero is black haired and has a more goofy demeanor but he knows when he should take things seriously which is the reason he managed to become a paladin of the light who specializes in protection. Those two are always at each other's throats about one thing or another whether it be Taracarda's choice in hairstyle or Whero acting like a goof.

I think I forgot to mention I am a Night Elf and I have purple skin (standard for night elves) aqua blue hair that is reasonably short and very rarely combed well, I also wear leather clothes sown from arctic fur from very powerful creatures from Northrend (a place in the North) and I am a druid who specializes in the balance of the sun and the moon but that is beside the point. I walked up to them and asked

"What are you arguing about this time?"

"He is acting like an idiot saying that I should start taking less of a stand against this war against the Horde" said Taracarda who was pink with rage

"Well you aren't exactly getting anywhere with it." Said Whero

"Has anything in the local mailbox been addressed to me recently?" I asked hoping to stop them arguing

"Um yeah I think some stuff from the Auction house came" said Whero

"All right then can you two come with me to see it, I think I might have gotten something important?" I asked. This was true I wanted my friends with me if I was correct in saying that Varian would ask me to lead the attack on twin peaks. I must have looked grim because neither of them asked why however as we walked to the local mailbox Taracarda asked

"Do you have any idea where Nugan is I haven't seen him for 2 days?"

"Did someone say my name"

we all turned. A little gnome no higher then my knee was strutting toward us, he had a green mustache and really untidy green hair and white skin, he wore robes of the same deisgn as Taracarda's but his was red and orange because he studied fire.

"I had a breakthrough with some of my research of energy sources and couldn't help but to keep working on it" said Nugan "anyway what mail do you think Melke got"

"You should have been a rogue not a Mage of Fire with your ability to sneak up on people" Whero exclaimed, he was looking at the gnome in amazement.

We kept walking Whero and Nugan discussing all sorts of stuff until we got to the mailbox. I picked up all the mail that was addressed to me; I have to say I was 5000 gold coins richer thanks to the one of a kind alchemy recipe I found in the Blasted Lands.

I went to open the last letter and felt my heart sink, my worst fears were realized. I looked up at my friends and said

"I am being asked to lead an attack against the horde in the twin peaks, I have a bad feeling about this so will you join me on the battlefield."

"Yes I will" all of my friends said at the same time.

As we started walking to the harbor where my new attack team were waiting Taracarda wondered out loud

"Why do I get the feeling this one battle is going to turn into one heck of an adventure?"

**A/N Okay there is the first chapter explaining a bit about how this started... this story is pre-written and I have it all out so I will update the moment I get A SINGLE review... no matter how bad or good you think it is as long as you say you think this is reasonable enough that you will keep reading if I keep posting then I will keep posting... I don't believe in pleading for reviews but I just want to know I'm actually writing for an audience that exsists and am not posting for deaf ears... or rather blind readers in this case (lol) **

**And lastly If anyone would be willing to either show me a place I could get a picture or just make one for me you would be considered awesome for all eternity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own any OC's (should be easy to tell which is whic)**

Chapter two

The unexpected guests

Speaker- Orcron

My name is Orcron Hellrage and I am a comander of a special forces assault group for the Horde. I have black hair that remains greasy almost all the time and I have green skin and several scars on my arms and my face had several wrinkles on it as I wasn't exactly aging well despite only being 30, I wear standard Orcish war armor which means a red horde tabards on my chest, a waraxe and steel armor that looks like that of the horde guards.

If I hadn't been preparing for battle I would have been sick because of the speed and the height of the plane we were flying in.

Me and my team were on our way to assist the horde troops in the Twin peaks where the alliance had launched an attack.

"Orcron?" came a very soft voice. Elenia a blood Elf Mage of conjuration sat down in the seat in front of me, she had blonde hair that looked almost gold and was long enough to reach a little past her shoulders, her eyes glowed green (standard for blood Elves) and her skin was very white. She wore Robes standard to Mages of conjuration (or arcane for an easier word) except she had chosen a less used design for hers

"Why are we fighting this battle?" she asked me with a look of not fear, but guilt on her face, it could even be seen in her vivid green glowing eye's.

"King Varian Wrynn has declared war, I am not sure why but if I have to attempt to answer I would say he was mad because of the remains of Lorderon, it is now known as Undercity and harbors the undead of the Horde." I responded grimly. "I have to say Garrosh Hellscream is going to drive the Horde into the ground"

"I suppose you are right but still why do we have to fight against the alliance, surely Garrosh and Varian would stop fighting while Deathwing is at large." She said looking very red as though she thought this was obvious.

"One would think" I said grimly. The ship began to rumble we were coming to a landing.

What we saw when we walked out wasn't pretty. There was a mountain of corpses but they were burned and the alliance didn't have fire on there side as far as I could tell.

And then I spotted it the thing that had slaughtered so many Horde and Alliance. The mountains were filled with Twilight cultists shooting spells from above.

We couldn't win two forces to one.

**A/N if anyone is able to find this and you liked then I think you are awesome, I'm posting this and the next chapter so I can actually give a bit more of a demo rather then just that boring first chapter... trust me this and the next chapter are only just TASTES of what is to come with this story. And yes the adventure and what not will begin in the next chapter... please just bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own any and all OC's (should be easy to tell**

Chapter 3

Acquiring logic the hard way

Speaker- Elenia

I couldn't believe my eyes, the Twilight's Hammer had flanked the Horde and the Alliance forces picking them off while they were picking off each other.

I looked and saw that an Arcane Sheild that would prevent Mages like me from Teleporting outside of it was around the entire basin .It made sense in war tactics but it seemed so… barbaric.

Before any of us knew what had happened all Ten of us were falling down the cliff we had landed on, the Twilights Hammer had sent an explosive spell at us so that we came tumbling down. When we landed all of us (even I) did the one thing that made sense and we started fighting the Twilight's Hammer.

The battle hadn't been going on for more then five minutes when a twilight ogre came in front of me. He was ready to strike with his huge hammer and I did the one thing that I could to save myself.

I cast a Time Warp the most complex spell a Mage Of conjuration can cast, it slowed time and I was able to duck out from the ogre's massive hammer with ease.

However when I stepped around I saw something very unexpected. A blast of Solar Wrath had been cast at the Ogre but it wasn't one of my friends but it was an Alliance warrior, a Night Elf to be exact.

As time began to begin its regular pace I saw the same Night Elf cast another blast of Solar Wrath that saved Orcron (though he didn't notice because the cultist was silently coming behind him) and then Zenen-Kiki a troll shaman who specialized in Restoration.

When time had returned to usual speed Orcron was screaming in Orcish "Everyone get inside the Horde fortress"

I heard the same Night Elf who had attempted to save me say the same thing but in common language say the same thing to his fellows. I followed the Horde into the keep and said to myself if I live through this I will have experienced a miracle.

**A/N - yeah thanks to the awesome dude who reviewed and you are awesome (nothing else need be said) and those of you who are reading this but not reviewing, you are cool but reviews are awsome... helps me know that people are actually reading (as stated in the first chapter)**

**Anyway as predictable as it is Elenia will experience a miracle and it will lead to something a bit more powerful... as long as I have readers you will discover the ending to this adventure**

**and lastly I would like to point out that this one battle is only a small part of this tale... this will be something FAR bigger then one battle in a battleground... trust me **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own any OC' (should be easy to tell)**

Chapter 4

A life saving partnership

Speaker- Melke

It was hopeless, only Me, Whero, Nugan and Taracarda were left; the twilight hammer had hit us hard before we knew what was going on.

"Well" said Whero "how on Azeroth are we going to get out of this one"

"I don't know but I do know I am not going to die hiding in a fortress and hope that it won't burn down by the fire of the Twilight's Hammer."I said with a look of determination in my eye, this was very hard to acquire as my eyes are a glowing yellow sort of color with no eye just that glow so if I am able to get a look of determination noticed you can assure yourself I mean business.

"Hmm" Taracarda said a glint in her eye that meant she was thinking "I think the only way to get out of this alive is if we join forces with the horde."

"But how, they wont join us" exclaimed Whero

"I don't know…" I said "those horde soldiers are smart and I only saw three get back into their side…. Taracarda if you can teleport me into their base I can try to reason with them." I said

"But" Taracarda began

"listen I would rather die trying then just wait in here until that shield you put up wears off now teleport me." She did, it felt like I was shifting through dimensions my body was becoming less solid and then as quickly as it had started it stopped.

I was in the main room of the Horde base right in the middle of three people who seemed to be attempting to think of something to do. They all turned to face me the moment I had appeared.

I looked around all of their faces registered shock. One of them was an Orc, green skinned with long black hair, he had a battleaxe on his back and was wearing standard Horde Solider armor and he appeared to be the leader, one of them was a Blood elf girl who was wearing Mage robes only slightly different than Taracarda's. and one was a troll who was clearly a shaman, he had beads around his neck and his armor was not much different from mine and had two tusks and a bit of a slouch (this was standard for his race), he had what looked like an afro and had light green skin.

I spoke deliberately to all three of them "I am the leader of the Alliance forces who were sent here today, I simply ask that the Horde calls a Cease Fire as The Alliance is willing to do." The Orc looked at me with looks that clearly said over his dead body, the troll looked hesitant as though he wasn't sure we would keep our word the Blood Elf however looked as though she thought this was the only course of action that made sense.

She looked at her fellows and said in common language. "This is a very good idea" and she looked expectant. When her friends continued to look unconvinced she said "This Night Elf tried to save me earlier from one of that twilight Ogre's and I saw him save you Orcron" she addressed the Orc "from one who was sneaking up behind you and the same to you Zen"

Both Orcron and the Troll looked in amazement "well Orcron is it" I addressed the Orc "I know the horde fight for honor and I am sure you would rather die fighting than to wait in a fortress and wait for a shield to wear off and I am sure that you two feel the same way so all I ask is that we put aside our differences for this one battle and fight together against the true enemy." I exclaimed.

It was instantaneous all three of the Horde were saying yes all looking ready to make a last stand. Now I just had to think of a way so it won't be the last stand for any of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The hope for survival

Speaker- Zen

I didn't believe it. What was left of the Horde and the Alliance forces were about to stand together and make their final stand as warriors.

I knew the only way we could survive this was if I could conjure an omega totem however that would take time and even some of the most skilled shamans are unable to perform such a spell.

I walked up to Orcron and relayed my idea to him. "Well if that will take time that is what we will give you once you have conjured it we will all retreat in here and finish them off with the totem helping us!" Orcron responded

"Oh… well… if I manage to create it I don't think coming back here will be necessary I just hope the roof of this place is replaceable" I said smiling slightly

"Oh all right then I will tell this to the alliance forces when we get out into the battlefield." Orcron said nodding

"Very well" and I began channeling the complex spell and slowly all thoughts were driven from my mind. My last thought before I completely zoned into concentration was oh great Voodoo gods please allow me to perform this task

**A/N - I put up both these chapters because I knew this one was short. now as you might have guessed next chapter there will be a fight (obviously) **

**so yeah now after the next two chapters things will DEFINETLY pick up pace.**

**you see funny story actually... I had this idea in my head last year in grade 8 in october when our teacher announced we were going to have week long project a about a story that had to be spooky and fictional... I cheated and began writing this with the first 7 chapters being handed in (not exactly cheating but I still laugh at the concept) and of course it wasn't spooky but the fight for their lives was enough and this story being four times as long as was supposed to be didn't hurt (lol)**

**so after chapter 7 I was free to do things without a time limit (I kind of waited until the last weekend to write this so it probobly could've been better even with all the changes I'm trying to do before posting these) but yeah, if this seemed like rushed work it will change later... thanks to Rittjitt for the review and I hope some more of you review... I want to be writing for an audience however big or small**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A strive to survive

Speaker- Elenia

This had to be it. I was staring death straight in the eye and for some reason felt no fear. I don't know how but I just knew I would make it out, even though he said it as though he expected this to be a last stand That Night Elf seemed to have made a promise to all of us that we would make it out of this alive.

"Well then, ready to make a last stand Elenia?" Orcron asked as we approached the gate were I was about to open the force field to let us out

"Yes… remind me again why Zen isn't out here with us?" I asked sounding skeptical

"He is channeling our only hope, trust me he can do it" Orcron said. He trusts Zen with the lives of all of Orgrimar the Horde capital as long as Zen says he is able to be trusted.

It was time. I took the Shield down. Over on the other side I saw four Alliance fighters do the same.

One of them was the Night Elf who had asked for the truce, there were also 2 humans one looked like he was a paladin of protection the other looked like she was a mage of Conjuration like me. There was also a Gnome who looked like he was a Mage of Fire.

It had begun we were holding them off with every bit of strength we had.

While we were fighting I explained to The Night Elf what I knew of the plan which was to protect the Horde base at all times.

I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or not but The Night Elf looked as though he knew more than I did about this plan, what I mean by that is he knew what Zen and Orcron were planning .

I looked around, Orcron was doing a Whirlwind ability were he spins round and round with his axe outstretched the gnome was Fighting fire with fire and the Night Elf was casting healing spells on all 6 of us.

The battle was persisting for I think it was 2 hours maybe more and I was starting to feel the fatigue.

Near the end of the battle The Human Mage and I had cast a spell of arcane at the same target, not only did it defeat our target but it also exploded in a massive burst of arcane energy killing at least seven of them so I made a mental note to be careful when battling with another Mage of conjuration.

Before we could even exchange a grin something happened that I thought was the end of our chance of success.

**A/N - okay thanks to anyone who reads this and a special thanks to Lighty who was so generious as to check this story out... thanks bro, you sure no how to be cool to fans of your stories.**

**so the rest of this Authors Note is basically to explain to Lighty and anyone else who dosen't understand WOW Lore and dosen't know what this is about (not that it is a bad thing) and feel free to ask if something dosen't make sense via review or PM **

_**So when Azeroth (their planet was created by the titans (their versions of the greek gods that made the planet) they gave 5 dragonflights (kind of like breeds of dragon in a way... different color) the powers to defend certain aspects of the world (green defending the dream world, red defending nature, bronze safe guarding time, blue keeping the arcane magic in check and black watching over the earth and cavernous deeps. this power was also guarded by the Aspects (the leaders of these dragonflights)**_

_**Now when the titans were finished making Azeroth they were about to leave when a portal to the Nether opened and the Old Gods appeared and laid waste to Azeroth before being contained by the Titans and locked within the depthes of Azeroth. these creatures cannot manifest physicall beyond their spawns (or foot soilders so to speak) but they can corrupt others into doing their dirty work and they did this to Netharion (the Black Dragon Aspect) who then became Deathwing the Destroyer. Deathwing then made a cult that was known as the Twilight's Hammer and is intending to bring the end of the world. with the help of the Twilights Hammer Deathwing awoke and caused a cataclysm that nearly crippled the world on it's own. **_

**_Now for the Horde and Alliance_**

**_The Alliance (Melke's Faction) consists of Humans, Night Elves, Gnomes, Dwarves, Dreanei (blue beings not from Azeroth, they played a part in another part of the game but not in this part ) and the worgen which are basically humans turned into wherewolves but given control of their ferocity by a night elf ritual. they are bound by good things like nobility and courage and seek to bring light in the darkest hour... though their leader can be a little hot-headed _**

**_The Horde consist of the Orc's, Trolls, Tauren (almost like bull people lol) Undead (these ones have minds but show no true loyalty and want to obliterate all life but are doing it tactically but that isn't the issue here) the blood elves and the goblins, Now in their previous leadership of Thrall (who is the most powerful shaman alive at the moment) they were all about wisdom and strength and were also about honor... they had some minor skirmishes between races (like the night elves defending trees in Warsong and other minor skirmishes across the world) but not until Thrall had to leave to be on the front lines against Deathwing did the horde go downhill when Garrosh Hellscream took over. he is a war hungry mainiac who even despite Deathwing being out there is still convinced he needs to fight hte Alliance and thereby he is for a term "tooting the horns of war" against the Alliance and at the moment the Alliance is on the Defensive_**

**_so that should be all you need to know to understand this story but if you feel like you want more (not just lighty but anyone reading this) just leave a review and I will explain in another lengthy author's note_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own any OC's (should be easy to tell)**

Chapter 7

A life saver

Speaker- Melke

I had a feeling that was what they were planning. A totem with what looked like a large torch on top of it came bursting out of the Horde base. They had summoned an omega totem.

Once it had gotten to full size which was almost 80 feet it gave off a burst of energy healing all of our wounds and making the cultists and dragons leave, as they all were very wounded by the burst of energy.

We all ran into the Horde base to thank whoever did that however what we saw when we got in made all of the others gasp in horror.

They thought the troll who had summoned the totem was dead however, I sensed life and a will to live in this brave soul.

I walked toward this troll and cast a spell known as INNERVATE which can restore strength. Not to my surprise the Orc made a movement toward his weapon but then The Troll began to slowly get up his energy slowly returning.

"Did I miss something" the troll said as every one of the Horde was looking at him in relief

"I think we haven't been properly introduced" said Nugan addressing the Horde "I am Nugan Frost and this is Taracarda Stormrider" he pointed to Taracarda "this is Whero Calabrian" he pointed at Whero "and king no-fun over there is Melke Soilfury" he pointed at me.

I wasn't fazed by this rudeness "Oh well then I am Elenia Weaver" said the Blood Elf "this is Orcron Hellrage" she pointed to the Orc "and the one king no fun just saved is Zenen Kiki but we just call him Zen" she said grinning (she apparently thought it was rather amusing that I had been called king no fun)

"Not trying to be a spoil-sport but we would probably want to get going they will be back soon" said Taracarda Looking rather anxious

"Lets get going, should I teleport us to my little sanctuary?" Asked Nugan

"That would be a good idea" said Elenia and she looked at her friends who nodded in agreement. Nugan got out a device and used it. Instantly we were all inside a very cozy little house with no windows, it was painted a blue color, a large TV was on the wall and several couches were around the walls.

"Its hidden behind the Redridge waterfall" Nugan said proudly. Taracarda was looking at Nugan with a look that I knew meant she was about to blow her top.

"Nugan? Is there anywhere I can rest?" I said hurriedly before Taracarda could blow up at Nugan for whatever reason "I want to go and get Nova from the Stables first thing in the morning"

"Sure go upstairs and take a right." I followed his directions and ended up in a cozy little bedroom also painted blue with a two beds spread apart by a side table in it.

I laid down on the far bed and lay awake for a while waiting for Taracarda to Yell at Nugan about what I think is why he didn't teleport us out before however instead I heard the door of the room open. Orcron walked in "Hey'" he said nervously "Elenia managed to get your friend not to lose her temper at the gnome, Nugan I think you said his name was"

"Yeah that is his name" I said still not looking at him

"Listen, I am willing to bet that Elenia is going to say we should all team up or something like that tomorrow" Orcron began but I cut him off "Listen Orcron" I said with a sigh "don't worry about what is yet to come, what's coming will come and we'll meet it when it does." And then without another word I drifted off to sleep

**A/N - okay thanks to anyone who reads this for doing so, I think yourawesome for taking the time to read this story so thanks for that.**

**now as you probably guessed where this story is going I shouldn't need to explain much but I will say that now is when the story startz to pick up so hang tight and remember... any feedback (good or bad) will make me post faster...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - Do I even have to- I do not own WOW (If I did boomkin's wouldn't be thrown to the curb) but I do own all the OC's**

Chapter 8

A heated discussion

Speaker- Melke

I was riding my Nightsaber Nova who I had just picked up from the stables

She was thrilled to be out of that stable and running through the forests again. I thought that she would like to meet our new allies who I think are still at my friends Nugan's hideout.

Oh and I don't think I mentioned my new allies are members of the Horde.

The horde is a faction that my faction (the alliance) is at war with.

The story on how we became allies is a long and very thrilling but now is not the time for it. I was riding Nova into Redridge Mountains.

When we got to the border she slowed down because she knew that she was out of Elwyn forest. Nova turned her head to me and I said "It's all right Nova this is where I wanted to go… I just hope you don't mind getting a little wet." She turned her head and continued running however she seemed as though she wasn't very keen to getting wet.

We finally arrived at the Redridge waterfall (which my friend had hidden his house behind for reasons I don't know)

"Ready" I said to nova. She nodded her head and ran straight through the waterfall obviously keen to get the worst part over with.

We were there at the front door of Nugan's house "All right Nova sorry but you won't fit through the door" I said as I dried her and myself with a simple warming spell. She looked at me with an understanding look on her face.

I smiled back and walked into my friend's house.

The first thing I heard was some one apparently wanting to know where I was because she wanted to speak with all of us.

I walked into the room were the talking or some what yelling was coming from.

I realized at once that it was one of the Horde members we had met the day before. To be specific the female Blood Elf mage of conjuration or arcane named Elenia.

She looked over at me

"I wanted to speak to everyone" she said "were did you go?"

"As I am sure Nugan said I was going to retrieve my Nightsaber Nova from the stables" I answered

"Uh" said Nugan uncertainly

"You didn't tell her were I had gone did you" I said to Nugan "well never mind what exactly did you want to speak to us about" I said without waiting for a response from Nugan

"Oh, well I was thinking... well… the seven of us made an excellent team against the Twilight's Hammer yesterday and I was thinking maybe we should fight the Twilight's Hammer together."

"NO WAY" exclaimed Whero "I am not fighting alongside you Horde we can't trust you"

"Your one to talk you filthy Human" said Orcron flaring up at once "you have slaughtered my people like animals"

"you know" said Elenia rather hotly "with arrogance like that it is a wonder how you two aren't related to King Varian Wrynn or Garrosh Hellscream, isn't it time we put aside those old pointless grudges"

Neither Whero nor Orcron gave up, they were at each others throats for almost 10 minutes before I lost control.

I don't know what made me do it all I know is I finally had enough of there bickering "ENOUGH!" I yelled as I cast a spell known as entangling roots on both of them at the same time.

Instantly what appeared to be vines sprouted out of the ground, rapped around both of their chests and lifted them off the ground a few inch's.

"What are you doing!?" Shrieked Elenia

"Both of you" I said ignoring her "it is time to put aside our differences, Miss Elenia is right" I shouted as I lowered them

"Melke what was that all about?" asked Taracarda

"I don't know… I just… I mean I just" I stuttered.

"You just lost your temper because of them arguing" said Elenia wisely "it happens"

"You can say that again" said Orcron smirking "the amount of times you've lost your top."

"He's right" said Zenen-kiki chuckling "You really have a temper." Elenia laughed "anyway change of subject I think we would need more people if that is your goal Elenia" Zen said "I am sure all of us have friends who would like to aid us"

"No one else in Silvermoon City would ally themselves with alliance members, they are too stubborn." Said Elenia

"I think Blastvatan would be willing to come and aid us" said Whero "but he is in the Eastern Plaguelands at the moment and I am required to do some guard duty in the Stormwind stockade"

"I will go see Blastvatan" I said "all of my friends from Darnassus are currently on missions for Stormwind" "I think there might be a few people from the mage tower who might be willing" said Taracarda "but I think it is best if I go alone so I don't rack up suspicion"

"I have some friends from the Darkspear who would be willing but I would like to go alone there are a few subjects I wish to discuss with one of my mentors in private" said Zen giving a meaningful look at Orcron

"Very well" I said wondering what Zen wanted to discuss with his mentor "well then I will go to see Blastvatan in the Plaguelands, Taracarda will go to see her friends at the Mage Tower Orcron and Zen will go see their friends" I said "and Nugan?" I began

"yes there are gnomes who would be willing to help us but I think I might want to wait it is not a good time to ask them for help, we are fighting for Gnomergan hard so I don't think it is a good idea to bring up other troubles."

"Got it and Miss Elenia?"I said but Elenia cut in

"I want to come with you and meet this Blastvatan, I know the name rings a bell" she said

"Very well" I said dismissively "well I suggest we all better set off if we hope to get all of that done and remember Orcron, Whero, try to keep your heads down as much as possible we might need someone inside both the Horde and the Alliance at some point and I wouldn't be shocked if we are kicked out of our factions because of this team we are planning to make"

"Got it" they said at once and we set off

"All right now are we going to take a flight path to get to the Plaguelands?" Elenia asked

"I suppose" I answered

"Very well I suppose we will have to run to Stranglethorn so we get a flight path we can both use" Elenia said

"All right then" I responded as we walked out of the house Nova was waiting for me outside the house. I knelt down to nova's level and said "Sorry Nova but we have a long ride ahead of us so I think it will be better if me and my friend here fly on gryphons instead"

she gave me a look and roared slightly "Ha" I said

"Can you understand... um... is that a he or a she" Elenia questioned

"Nova is a she and yes I can understand her, she say's that since we aren't riding her to the Plaguelands I owe her a treat" I responded

"Ha well I suppose you can do that" Elenia said

"Okay I will meet you at Stranglethorn I have to take Nova back to Elwyn before we go" I said

"Very well" she said "If only I could understand him as well as you understand that cat" I heard Elenia whisper And before I left I heard Whero say to her

"To be honest I think that cat is the only one who really understands him anymore"

**A/N - hope you guys liked this one, as you can probobly imagine the next four or so chapters are going to be about the groups being seperate for a while and going and recruiting some **

**SPOILER ALERT**

**there will be a total of 12 of them counting Nova**

**SPOILER NOT BELOW HERE**

**and as for your Review Lighty, the Horde are NOT evil in of themselves, the Undead have evil intentions at the bottom (given seeing as how they are undead) and Garrosh (the current leader of the horde) is just war hungry and is leading the horde into the ground though he actually is not liked by the other leaders, even going as far as being challenged by the Tauren leader whom he killed in a duel. so the horde aren't evil as a whole and when Thrall was leading they were actually pretty passive with only the occaissional skirmish over superiority, it is actually believed by fans that Garrosh has been corrupted by the Old Gods just as Deathwing has been**

**just to clarify that.**

**thanks for reading and I hope you guys keep reading, readers are cool and reviewers are awsome **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A prophecy

Speaker-Zen

I was back to were I had begun my journey to becoming a shaman, Darkspear Isle.

This Isle was a small island off the coast of Duratar and was covered in tiki torches that burned 24/7 and trolls were everywhere but no other races usually came here.

I was here to seek out my old mentor Torian. I found him teaching some new shamans the basics at the training dummies.

Torian was nearing 60 years old but he was still up and about ready to teach. he had grey skin and wore green robes similar to mine. his tusks were scarred and not very well preserved and his hair was very short black.

"Hello Torian when you are done I would like to have a word." I said to him.

"Oh hello Zen sure I am about to go on break perhaps you would like to sit down over a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Ok sure old friend" I said.

After Torian told me this I found a bench and sat down patiently until finally I could speak with Torian.

"All right Zen how about that cup of tea" said Torian.

"Sure" I said and followed my old friend.

we went to a hut that belonged to torian. when we entered it was exactly how I remembered it. painted the light brown colour of sand and several candles that would be lit in the evening lining the walls. there wasn't much room and the place was basically just a table, two chairs and a few other rooms..

"All right" Torian said "you wanted to discuss something that I see you think is important" Torian said putting a teapot and two white glasses in front of us.

"It's about that prophecy you told me years ago" I said taking a sip of my tea.

"Are you referring to the prophecy of The Warrior Of The Elements?" Torian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" I said nodding.

_"A man born of a race as old as life itself would master seven Artifacts each of the different great elements of power, he would master the teachings of the aspects and finally during the battle of Azeroth would bring peace, harmony and balance to the elements of Azeroth all the while finding harmony within himself"_ Torian recited,

"Yes Torian" I said nodding again,

"You still think it is you?" said Torian smirking.

"ha-ha" I said sarcastically "no I do not but I think I have an idea of who it refers to, that is what I wished to speak to you about" I said in a very serious tone.

"Oh… well then I'm listening Zen" Torian said putting his hands together and putting his tea on the table.

"Ok… I think the prophecy refers to a Night Elf named Melke Soilfury" I said also putting down my tea.

"Oh isn't that that Night Elf who wanted you and your friends to join forces with them yesterday to defeat the Twilights Hammer?" Torian asked curiously.

"Yes… wait…. how did you know that?" I said a little confused now.

"You summoned an Omega totem, you really think something like that goes unnoticed by other shamans" Torian said smirking again.

"Oh… well anyway this Melke he is a druid who studies the balance of the sun and the moon. As far as raw untrained power goes he has power that greatly rivals that of Malfurion Stormrage and according to his friends he used to be one of the positive people in the alliance until the battles of Northrend now he is very moody and definitely fits the part of needing to find harmony within himself." I finished with a deep breath.

"it fits" Said Torian "yes it does fit well Zen as your teacher and guide I ask that you keep an Eye on this Melke, if he really is the Warrior of the Elements then he has a long and painful journey ahead of him" Torian said with a meaningful look at me.

"Also it might not be a good idea for you to give him the information before he is ready and I don't think you should be the one to tell him at all, I think the Dragonflight's will take care of that when the time is right" Torian concluded

"I won't let you down old friend" I said and I took a sip of tea

"And I think your friend Zukia would want to join you on this little adventure you and your new friends are going on" Torian said smiling now.

"Is she still here?" I asked "surely she would have moved on by now."

"Yes she has but she came back to visit today, I was speaking with her earlier this morning I think you might be able to find her by the shore" Torian said

"Oh… thank you Torian I will go see her" I said smiling at my mentor

"Your welcome, oh and Zen I think you should take a leaf out of her book and come and visit more often" Torian said chuckling a bit.

I laughed "Very well old friend until we meet again" I said and walked away and out the door. As Torian had said I found Zukia on the shore. Zukia had pale green skin slightly different from mine but not much. she had short tusks and teeth that came out of her mouth (standard for troll females) and she was wearing purple robes that seemed unholy... I couldn't quite put my finger on why they made me feel slightly uneasy though.

"Hey Zukia" I said to her "Oh hello, um should I now you? Oh hey Zen good to see you wow I didn't recognize you you've changed so much over the past years" she said in a much deeper voice then last we had spoken several years ago.

"I could say the same for you; I wouldn't have known it was you if Torian hadn't told me you were here on the shore." I said as we shook hands in greeting

"Oh you've been to see Torian, he says you don't usually come very often" she said accusingly

"I am sorry about that I haven't been able to I have been really busy" I said smiling apologetically

"I am sure you have been" she said smiling "you summoned an Omega totem only yesterday did you come to brag" she said putting her hands on her hips in an accusing manor.

"What… no of course I" I began

"Wow you are still so easily affronted that much hasn't changed, I was just teasing you" she smiled.

"Oh, very funny" I said rolling my eyes

"Yes it was funny wasn't it, anyway why did you come Was this a social visit or do you have something to say." Zukia said resuming her normal casual voice.

"Oh yes of course well it is a very long story" I began "but the bottom line is that My friends are joining forces with a group of alliance warriors in hopes that we can defeat Deathwing and well I sought Torian's advice." I said rubbing the back of my head

"Well then I'm in" Zukia without a pause "you guys are going to need an expert on the powers you're fighting" she said smiling now.

"Ok... wait what… an Expert on the powers we are fighting?" I stuttered curious and shocked at the same time.

"I am a warlock" she said simply "of course I use my powers for good but I am a specialist of demonology." Zukia said shrugging

"This is a new development" I said.

Zukia laughed "It has been several years" she said grinning

"Anyway do you have any sort of place to meet your friends?" Zukia asked curiously

"Uh yeah however we will have to be careful not to attract attention when we go there" I said a little nervously.

"Why?" she asked looking puzzled

"Redridge Mountains which as you know is only a stroll away from Stormwind city is where we are meeting them." I said a bit more nervous now.

"Well we better get going we have a boat in Ratchet to catch." Zukia said and we set off.

**A/N - I hope you guys reading this liked this chapter. as stated here the Warrior Of The Element's prophecey will be a big story driver from here-on-out so as a bit of advice, keep those italic words in mind while reading this.**

**If you have any critisiscm for improvement or just want me to know you are reading and think it is cool or not then please review or feel free to PM me.**

**and lastly I have made up my mind for those of you who read this I have a solid schedule for updates in place from here-on-out. it will be updated every two days so for those of you who like this story you will probobly like this new setup. I would update faster but I want to keep this story at the top of the Search Engine for as long as I can because I do wish to get a following for this story so I know I am writing for people.**

**see you guys on monday**

**Ashbringer36 Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own every OC involved in this story (should be easy to tell)**

Chapter 10

A Battle Of Shadow

Speaker- Elenia

I was waiting for Melke down at Booty Bay and I have to say I really don't like booty bay

It is a rather strange place It is basically this huge dock made of wood with several buildings lining it. it is in the middle of this semi circle of mountains and is right next to the ocean. It is run by goblins whose only interest is gold and blowing things up which doesen't help ease my worries about this whole place giving in and falling into the ocean.

I was standing next to several gryphon's. Gryphon's are eagle like creatures with the legs of a lion. they have heads and wings of eagles and legs and tails of lions and have varying colours. The most common gryphon colour is golden where their neck feathers are brown with a white beak and it's wings are brown but it's body is yellow.

I was about to wonder if Melke was coming at all when finally a golden gryphon landed and Melke stepped off.

"Well it is about time you got here" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Only waiting on you" he said shrugging as he passed the gryphon master one gold coin and told him that he wanted to go to the Plaguelands.

I climbed onto another golden gryphon, past the flight-master one gold coin and told him I wanted to fly towards the Plaguelands and we were off.

as we were flying across the continent it was obviously a long trip so I tried to make conversation with Melke.

"So... uh... what is Blastvatan like? Why is he in the Plaguelands?" I asked both questions at once kind nervously.

"He is very serious when it comes to battle but he can also be highly amusing and fun when off the battlefield, e is in the Plaguelands helping the argent crusade and the Knights of the Ehbon blade finish off the scourge" Melke answered looking over at me for only a second.

He continued to be silent so I asked a question that had been nagging at me ever since I had met Melke

"Why are you so expressionless?" I asked quickly before I lost all of my nerve "all of your friends say you've been like this ever since you came back from Northrend and before that you were very fun to be around."

"I had a feeling you would ask that" he replied solemnly not looking at me "that is something even I don't know but I think it has something to do with the dreadful things I saw while in Northrend, I saw so many people die for meaningless reasons it can get to someone."

"I understand but why dwell on it, the past is gone but life continues why waste it dwelling on things that can't be helped." I said remembering something I had heard in Silvermoon from one of my freinds at my parents funeral.

"Perhaps" Melke replied "but sometimes things are so horrific it is impossible not to dwell on them, I lost many of my friends on that expedition" Melke said and as he said it I could have sworn I saw a tear run down his face.

I frowned. The rest of the trip went by without another word and I tried to think of something else to avoid the dwelling on the silence

We landed at Light's Hope Chapel after about two hours of flying.

The Chapel was a very similar to a church house and it was surrounded by grass but at the same time it was surrounded by fortified walls and on the outside was very forebodding orange and rotten landscape. When we landed Melke approached a crusader wearing silver armer and a white Mace and shield along with a black helment and asked were to find Blastvatan.

"Oh Blastvatan you mean the show-off, he went to Stratholme to defeat Rivendre by himself" the crusade said with a voice that was almost sneering.

"All right thank you" said Melke and he walked away "He will have his plate full if he is taking on every undead in Stratholme by himself would you be willing to help me help him?" Melke asked me.

"Yes of course" I said nodding.

I teleported us to the service entrance to Stratholme. Stratholme was a burning wreck and smoke was everywhere it was a wonder I was breathing. the city had been purged of every living being when the city came into contact with the plague of undead... and uncurable disease that instantly turns it's victims into undead the moment it kills them... and this wreck was all that was left. the city was in cinders and I had to wonder how it was still standing after 10 years of this.

The first thing we saw was a mountain of slain undead with scorch marks all over the showing ribcages of these undead

"Blast has been here all right". Melke said gesturing to the mountain of dead undead "he must be farther in hurry!" Melke continued and we began to run into the burning city.

We continued inwards and finally we saw it. a Death Knight in blue armor that seemed to be made of unholy saronite and wielding one sword that had a fiery red glow. he had ice white skin that looked almost sikly, black hair and a mustach and beard, combined with his icy blue mists of his eyes he looked very intimidating indeed.

He was fighting I counted seven undead at once each one throwing punches that he dodged. he slashed through them but these ones seemed more resilient and weren't going down by the fire of his weapon. I have to admit he was doing fairly well fighting them all off.

Melke put his hands together and as hebegan channeling a spell what seemed like blue electricity sparked in his hands and a cloud appeared over top Blastvatan and his attackers. At once bolts of lighting hit every one of Blastvatan's attackers and made them fall to the ground.

I was stunned at this, I had never seen anyone perform a spell anything like that

"Well if it isn't king no-fun himself" Blastvatan said "and who is this I didn't ask for any reinforcements" Blast said gesturing to me

"Hello Blastvatan" Melke said without being phased. I had to admire him even when people were being rude like that to him he always kept his cool. "Listen Blast if you would listen to me we are forming a kind of team that we hope can defeat Deathwing and his followers" Melke began but Blastvatan cut him off

"Explain when I'm done in here why don't you go wait outside." Blastvatan said crossing his arms

"You are not getting rid of us that easily we are going to help you" I said firmly as I shot a blast of Arcane past Blastvatan and killed an undead that was coming towards us

"Well you certainly don't waste time discussing things" Blast said looking at me and then the undead I had just killed "very well if you must stay come with me I just managed to open the Slaughterhouse so we can challenge Rivendre." Blastvatan said. We ran towards the Slaughterhouse which was a chapel but was clearly that for shadow magic and torture. surprisingly one our way there and when we got there we found it was open.

I was getting suspicious at the sudden lack of defense and I kept a blast of arcane at the ready

We walked inside and we found a square room was Rivendre stood on his Deathcharger.

Rivendre was wearing what looked like dark purple leather. he had a face mask that covered his lower head and his hair was pure white. he had a silver sword longsword on his back that glowed an an icy blue.

dark blue. combined with his ice cold blue glowing eyes and he was 10 times more intinimdidating than Blastvatan easy.

His mount was if anything WORSE. it was a horse but it's head was a horses skull and it's neck was completely showing. it had a purple glow in it's eyes and that glow was also at it's hooves and seemed to leave a trail if he would move. the horse had a purple cloak like thing that covered it's chest and skulls dangled from it...

A shiver wen't down my spine as Rivendre spoke

"Ah excellent, you have finally arrived" said Rivendre coldly

Blastvatan gripped his sword and me and Melke were ready to cast spells but Rivendre used an ability called Death Grip, a shadowy chain that can pull almost anything to the user. He pulledl Melke into the square room before I could react.

The next thing a saw was a blur of black and grey seemingly run through the doors as they closed.

It all happened very fast and before I could wonder what had happened me and Blastvatan Turned around to see dozens and Dozens of Undead I counted at least 50 ghouls and several of them were 12ft high abominations with white skin and and chests that seemed to show their innards and holding chains at their sides.

It happened again I was looking death in the eye.

**A/N hope you guys like the cliffhangar **

**so you have just met Blastvatan and I would like to know what you think of him and the story so far**

**so here is my explanation on the Death Knight**

**(The Lich king was the harvanger of death and wielded the power of raising the dead as his minions. he resurrected many great Paladin's who opposed the unholy and died protecting the weak from his wrath. Blastvatan was the Lich King's jewel and wields unholy runes infused into his weapon and within him for powers. **

**When the Lich King sent all the Death Knight's to their deaths at the battle of Light's Hope Chapel where the scourge (the name for the legion of undead that the lich king commanded) they managed to break free of his iron grip over them and driven by rage they proceeded to assist the Argent Crusade (the army of paladin's that charged against the Lich King on his home-front) by fighting fire-with fire or in this case Ice-with-Ice**

**So when the Lich King was defeated Blastvatan remained and continued helping his old friends (Melke and the members of the Alliance that we know of) protect the Alliance.**

**so if any of you have suggestions I would be happy to hear them**

**And as a final note I have figured out a solid schedule... I will be updating once every two days with the occassional once a day ever few days. **

**thanks to anyone who reads this and anyone who reviews, favs or follow's this are awesome **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own any and all OC's involved (should be easy to tell)**

Chapter 11

The Sealing Of The Fates

Speaker-Melke

How did she get here so fast?

Standing by the door was Nova looking extremely determind

I have no idea how she managed to get to the other end of the continent as fast as a gryphon but it was not the time to dwell on such things.

"Ah how excellent we can battle on the backs of our most trusted mounts "Nova is more then just a mount to me; she is a friend I would trust my life with." I yelled at Rivendre.

Nova roared and I suddenly heard noises of battling from the other side of the door, from splashing of flesh on sword to exsplosive arcane spells being shot.

"Well then you will have to trust your friend with the lives of your other friends, those undead they are fighting are bound to my life if you slay me they will fall if you die then I will kill them personally." Said Rivendre with an evil gleam in his eyes

"All right" I said conviction filling my voice as I mounted Nova "Are you ready Nova" I whispered in her ear as I prepared myself, she turned her head and gave me a look that said _I was born ready_.

Me and Rivendre on the backs of our mounts charged and each other him with a Runeblade me with a druid staff. Our weapons met and at once the energies of Earth from my staff and the energies of shadow from Rivendre's Runeblade clashed in a green and purple battle of energy.

I pulled my weapon away and made another swing, the same thing happened again and again.

Finally I thought a different tactic was required so I reared onto Nova's head she pushed me up to the ceiling.

As I came down I Empowered my Staff with yellow energy of the sun and threw it at Rivendre,

it hit him square in the chest knocking him off of his Deathcharger and landed on the other side of him on the far side of the room. The Deathcharger disappeared in a puff of smoke as I landed on my feet, my Staff lay on the other side of Rivendre. Nova roared.

"Stay back Girl this is my fight" I said to Nova "I wont let Elenia or Blast die!" I said with a voice filled with anger and courage

"I see you have unformed feelings towards Miss Elenia perhaps I should give her the more painful death" Rivendre said tauntingly as he drew his deathly blue blade

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ANY OF MY FRIENDS" I shouted in rage as I pulled a dagger out of my belt and charged at him.

The dagger I have to admit is not as good as my Staff but it was the best I could do. We were battling Sword on Dagger clashing with the blades and both of us battling to our fullest until finally Rivendre managed to disarm me. he swiped with his blade and made the dagger flry from my hands and out of my reach.

"Melke don't you see I am one of the four horsemen of the Necropolis you have no chance against… what" Rivendre stuttered the last word out of shock.

I had begun casting Starsurge a spell that channels energy from the sun and the moon into one devastating blast of energy.

I shot the spell from my ahds and a blast of light purple energy shot at Rivendre. He attempted to block the Spell with his Runeblade but the spell turned it to dust and hit him in the chest where it burned straight through his armor and went directly into his body without leaving a mark though the effect was easily seen.

He fell to his knees and gave me a look that said he knew what had come and then without another word he fell to his face and didn't move anymore.

I went to retrieve my staff and as I came back to Nova the doors had opened again.

Blastvatan and Elenia both ran into the room both of them sporting several Wounds.

Elenia had a cut on her left cheek as well as several cuts on her arm and Blast had been hit bluntly and appeared to have broken a rib. They ran towards me and glanced at the corpse of Rivendre and at Nova.

"Wow" said Elenia "that is one obedient cat you have" said Elenia smiling at Nova who made a slight noise half way between a growl and a roar "She isn't obedient in that respect, but rather she is a friend" I said solemly.

I cast a spell of rejuvenation on both of them and slowly all of there wounds healed.

"Lets get out of here, now that that's over with Blast would you like to hear why we came to see you?" I asked

"Yeah of course" Blast said "But first introductions Elenia, Blastvatan, Blastvatan, Elenia" I said

"Nice to meet you Elenia" Blastvatan Said politely holding out his hand to shake

"Nice to meet you to Blastvatan or can I just call you Blast like Melke does" Elenia said while accepting his handshake.

"Yes it is much shorter and as you realize it is a very long name to say" Blast said chuckling

"I think we might want to head back to Nugan's house" I said gesturing to the burning buildings around us, it didn't seem like the place to have a pleasant conversation.

"Yes of course hang on" said Elenia as she made a fluent movement of her arms she teleported all four of us to the waterfall were Nugan had hidden his house behind.

"Your friend is smart, he has powerful anti-teleportation spells all around the inside of the cave" Elenia said trying to explain why she didn't just teleport us directly into the house.

"I knew that" me and Blast said in unison

"Anyway lets go I feel a little drained" I said touching my head with the palm of my hand. I really was exhausted from summoning the Starsurge and I could only imagine how Nova felt

"Of course" Elenia said and all four of us went through the waterfall and went into the house, I had underestimated the size of the door and Nova was able to just barely squeeze through.

Nugan was in the living room "Oh hey guys" he said as we walked in "just in time for lunch."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others" I implied and looked over and saw that Elenia and Blast agree with me.

"I have a feeling that they wont be back for some time but I will contact them and see if they will be back for dinner anyway Make yourselves at home." Nugan finished and we all sat down around the very roomy living room. Nova started looking as though she hoped she was included in the notion of hospitality

"Sit down um what's his name Melke?" Nugan asked gesturing to Nova "It's a she and her name is Nova" I said groggily from the arm chair that I had plumped down in.

"Well then you may sit down Nova" Nugan said.

Nova however had already lain down on the carpet and gone off to sleep and a sleep that I could tell would take another cataclysm to wake her from.

"I can't blame her, she managed to get from Elwyn to the Plaguelands shortly after us and we were on gryphons" I said smiling at Nova

"I think we could all use some rest" Elenia said.

"I would agree if rest really was an issue with me" Blast said chuckling slightly

"Blast ever since you broke free from the Lich King you require some forms of mortal supplement if even to a lesser extent" I said looking at him seriously.

"Melke seriously you need to re-learn the meaning of humour" blast said looking at me. I just shook my head before leaning my head on my arm and falling into a doze.

**A/N - so there is chapter 11, Lighty I know I was tormenting you with the cliff-hanger and to that I saw lol yeah that is exactly how I feel with your story at times... yeah lol" **

**As always I would love to hear any suggestions you guys might have and if any of you have critisiscm good or bad is welcome.**

**thanks for reading - Ashbringer36**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own any OC's involved with this fic (should be easy to tell)**

Chapter 12

Orcron's outburst

Speaker- Orcron

Orgrimar, the capital of the horde. G

Gravel roads that bore a light bown colour was mostly what the city was. It sat on the side of a cliff allowing for multiple tiers of city. all across there were houses with signs showing what a certain person was selling and others were just houses for living in.

I had been in Orgrimar seeing a few friends about the group we were forming with no success for most of the day when a guard stopped me just outside the gates of the city.

"Orcron Hellrage… the Warcheif seeks an audience with you" said the guard flatly

"Ok I will go and see him" I said a bit confused, perhaps Garrosh wanted to know how the battle at Twin Peaks went. I walked into the Warcheif's hall.

The Warchiefs hall was dimly lit with only torches keeping the room light. the room was dark brown and made of wood with the red horde flag hanging from every corner. several honor guards with green skin and red and yellow armor were standing by the large ddoor with there axes held at the ready.

I saw Garrosh Hellscream standing there ontop of the Warchief's throne. Garrosh was not like most Orc's as he had red skin, he wore a red tabard and had dark almost black but not quite armor.

"Hello Orcron hero of the Horde' said Garrosh as he pounded his chest in a salute

"Hello Warcheif Garrosh" I replied with a slight bow.

"I have reason to believe that you and what is left of your Special Ops team are planning to join forces with a team of Alliance dogs" Garrosh said with a bit of a sneer.

"So what if we are" I snapped and Garrosh screeched

"Do you have no pride you are a champion of the Horde!"

"And these people are champions of the Alliance and they aren't ashamed and nor am I" I interrupted.

I had had enough of Garrosh and his war hungry attitude and I wasn't afraid to show it at the moment though a small part of me was telling me I would regret this later.

"You have no chance at leading the horde you are not a leader YOU are not Thrall, he was able to lead us you are a pathetic excuse for a Warchief" I continued yelling at Garrosh

"Remember your place" Garrosh hissed to me coldly and menacingly.

"I am remembering my place, a free Orc, leader of a special op team and an Orc who isn't as short sighted as you!" I yelled

"You have lost your way" Garrosh said calmly now but I could see a glint of anger in his eye "and because of which I banish you from Orgrimar, I give you until sunset to move any possessions you have in Orgrimar but after that you must be gone" Garrosh said folding his arms.

I sighed and walked away but before I reached the door I turned and said "You are a pathetic excuse of a leader and a down right moron, you are doing me a favor" and before Garrosh could reply I walked out of the large door and down the steps from the Warchief's Hall.

"Wow man I never knew you would be so disrespectful to the leader of your race' said a voice as I stepped out.

It was Alex and at his side it was Baron two of my old friends.

Alex is a troll priest, and his skin was slightly darker then Zen's and had Tusks slightly shorter the Zen's. he is somewhat short and wore priest robes woven out of a mixture of Frostweave and Embersilk and dyed blue and white. Baron is also short Orc but very fast, he is an excellent Blacksmith. He is trying to become a warrior but he doesn't have the muscle power in his arms to swing a battle axe of the Horde. He was currently wearing a standard leather vest and blue jeans with black leather boots, his hair was slightly brighter then my black hair and definitely shorter as his didn't go past his neck.

"Neither did I honestly" I replied shrugging.

"Did we hear you right?" asked Baron "you and your team are joining a group of Alliance?" Baron asked cocking his head to one side

"Yes" I replied

"Well then I am in and you can't stop me" said Alex resolutly folding his arms

"All right but if you want to help us a great amount don't go out announcing it we might need some one inside Orgrimar to tell us what the Horde have planned" I said remembering what Melke had said about keeping a low profile.

"what about you Baron?" I asked politely

"Oh I don't think I would be much help, you know how pathetic I am with an axe." Baron replied his head drooping

"You never know when you would need a great blacksmith and you are the best I have ever known and maybe some of our new allies could give you some tips." I said firmly trying to reignite my friends confidence

"Fair enough, were do you want to meet?" Baron asked

"I am going to hope to catch the boat in Ratchet to Stranglethorn then we run to Redridge." I said and then eleaborated at seeing their confused expressions "there is a sort of secret base hidden behind a waterfall on the outskirts of Redridge" and after I said this Alex and Baron nodded in understanding.

"Yikes we better get a move on, I will go and grab my things Alex, Orcron I recommend you do the same after all Orcron you don't have very much time to get all your things out of Orgrimar"Baron said gesturing to me and Alex. "Very well, I will meet both of you at the gates."I said pounding my chest in salute.

Alex and Baron did the same before we all walked in seperate directions.

I walked off to get my stuff from my home. When I arrived at my house in the Valley of Strength and walked in.

It was simple and I had painted it a variety of colours from red to green and I had very few possessions as I spent most of my time on the road. Because I lived alone I found it as in tact as I had left it.

I wondered around putting everything I thought I would need into a box that I was going to carry.

I grabbed my gold that I kept in a container, my sharpening stones, my stockpile of ore's. And a number of other things that I figured I would need.

Finally after about 30 minutes I was done and I was hauling the box of possessions which was quite a heavy load but I could handle it.

I met Alex and Baron at the gates both of them had very impressive mounts.

Alex was riding a mechano hog, a motorcycle with a sidecar. It was painted yellow and didn't seem very well kept in being clean, I hear it is quite expensive. Baron was riding a Rocket with to seats. It was silver (unpainted) and was levitating off the ground (again very expensive)

" WOW" I exclaimed in pure shock. "What have you to been doing to make so much gold?!"

"We both have been using our professions at the auction house" Baron said shrugging

"Where's your mount?" Alex asked me cocking his head to the right.

"I don't have one" I said regretfully.

"Well then" Alex said "you can put your box of things in my sidecar and you can ride in Baron's back seat" Alex explained.

"Thanks" I said and put my box into the sidecar and then climbed into the back seat of Baron's rocket.

"Better hang on; I am glad you have a strong stomach" Baron said and we were off. It wasn't as fast as you would expect a rocket to be, or perhaps Baron was just going slower so Alex could keep up.

Either way we got to the Ratchet in less then 4 minutes.

Ratcet is a place run by goblins on the side of an ocean, it had all sorts of mechanical things everywhere that I didn't understand nor care about.

We went to the dock and found Zen there accompanied by a Female troll that I had never met before. "Hey Zen" I said "who is this?" I asked gesturing to his companion who seemed to be in purple robes of a Warlock.

"I am Zukia Shadowblast" said the female troll "Oh ok I am..." I began

"Orcron Hellrage" Zukia cut in shaking my hand. "I have heard the stories of course"

"Ah yes of course introductions" I said "this is Alex and this is Baron" I said gesturing to my friends in turn.

"Lets save the introductions for when we get back To Redridge" said Zen and I nodded in agreement.

"That would be an excellent idea" said a squeaky voice from behind us.

I turned around and saw a gnome was walking towards us. she was of course small (2 ft) being a gnome and was wearing mage robes but unlike Elenia's or Taracarda's hers were white and dark blue which I think meant frost, her hair was dyed blue which matched her eyes and she had a kind expression on her face.

"Hi, I am Amy Firestorm" she said smiling

"What do you want gnome?" asked Baron Bitterly "My friend Nugan Frost asked me to fetch you guy's" the gnome returned UN phased by Baron's rudeness.

Baron looked like he expected this gnome to attempt to attack them I however remembered who Nugan was

"All right then did he give you a teleportation device or something?" I asked and Alex and Baron gave me a look of utter amazement. "Nugan is one of our new allies on the Alliance" I said shrugging.

Without another word the gnome activated a device that teleported all six of us and were instantly by the outside of a familiar waterfall.

"What the..." my friends and Zukia all said at once. me and Zen however did not as we were used to Arcane travel

"Come on" me and Zen said to our friends and we walked through the waterfall. On the other side we came into the familiar cave that housed Nugan's house.

Our friends followed looking disgruntled and exceptionally wet but the gnome however looked as though she was used to this.

We walked inside and found Elenia in deep discussion with Nugan, Taracarda And a death knight I didn't know the name of though I guessed it was Blastvatan the Death Knight Melke had gone to see in the Plaguelands, Melke sitting in an arm chair looking extremely out of energy and Melke's mount Nova lying in the middle of the room fast asleep who also looked out of energy.

I wondered vaguely why they were out of energy... surely all they had done was go see Blastvatan in the Plaguelands...

When we walked in all of them looked at us and Nugan clapped his hands together

"Only waiting on Whero then" Nugan said enthusiastically.

"No you aren't" came a voice from the door as Whero walked in.

"Intro's then" said Nugan "I am Nugan Frost, this is Taracarda Stormrider the one who just walked in is Whero Calabrian, this is Amy Firestorm and the sleepy head is Melke Soilfury." Nugan said pointing at all of the Alliance warriors as he said there names "Ok then I am Orcron Hellrage as most of you know this is Elenia Weaver and this is Zenen-Kiki again most of you know that, this is Baron Hammer that is Alex Holyfire" I said and several of us chuckled.

"And this is Zukia Shadowblast" said Zen gesturing to the Female troll standing beside him.

"Hey I brought a few platters of boar meat and Dwarven mead if anyone wishes to celebrate this new found Team with me" Whero exclaimed pulling some containers out of his backpack.

"I'm in" said Zen and all of us agreed except Melke who didn't say anything. As we all went into Nugan's kitchen I saw Melke silently leave the house his mount still asleep on the carpeted floor.

I thought I was the only one who noticed Melke leave until Elenia walked off following him.

I vaguely wondered why she felt it so necessary to follow him and for a vivid moment I wondered weather or not Elenia had Feelings towards Melke even though she had only known him for yesterday.

But then I thought it was probably just common politeness to try and find out what was bothering him. I eventually gave it up Melke was expressionless and Elenia is just plain hard to read just like all females I knew.

**A/N so what'd yall think of chapter 12, it was as you guessed one of the slower chapters and I am sorry to say but it will take two or three before we see the heralds of this story risk their lives in another life-threatening battle. next chapter... well I'm sure tons of you can guess what is coming next chapter so I won't even bother spoiling it... lol**

**as Always reviews are awesome and thanks for reading... Ashbringer36 out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own any and All OC's (should be easy to tell)**

Chapter 13

The Warriors Of The Rising Sun

Speaker- Elenia

I was following Melke out of Nugan's house for no reason i could think of at the moment.

The only one I was sure had seen me leave was Orcron and he just seemed indifferent about it.

I walked over through the waterfall and looked around.

I couldn't find Melke anywhere near the shore of the river and I started to scratch my head in confusion.

I kept looking and found him on top of the waterfall looking into the sunset with an unreadable look... no wonder I didn't see him on the shore.

I had to admit he was very fast because it took me several minutes to get to where he was and it had taken him only several seconds.

"Why did you leave?" I asked Melke as I walked towards him. He didn't answer just kept looking out into the sunset

"The sun to me represents good and the moon represents evil" he said finally in a disconnected voice that suggested he was just reiterating something.

I understood the moment he said this why he left.

He enjoyed looking at the sunset.

"The sunsetrepresents dawning evil, goods demise and fear, the rising sun represents dawning good, evil's demise and hope." Melke said in his continued weak voice

"I see" I said almost breathlessly seeing the colours of the sunset in an entirely new perspective.

I had never thought of either sunrise or sunset like this before but now that I think about it it makes perfect sense.

Melke turned his head and it seemed as though he hadn't realized I was there even though I had made my presence known. the moment I got up here.

"Oh sorry Elenia I was just looking out into the sunset" Melke said nodding at me.

"I noticed" I said with a small chuckle "why don't you come inside and celebrate with us?" I asked in a small voice that slowly diminished though I had no idea why.

"Maybe in a few minutes" Said Melke "I am enjoying the sunset"

"Ok" I said but for some reason I didn't move.

The sunset really was enjoyable and was something I had taken for granted for years. I sat down on the ledge next to Melke and just gazed off into the beautiful orange clad sky.

Neither of us made a single move until the sunset was over and it was getting really cold.

"Well I suppose we better not wait much longer to go in now" Melke said standing up and offering me a hand.

"Right" I said completely dun founded at being awoken from my state of bliss.

We walked down the path that had lead up to the top and then through the waterfall...and it was freezing.

Melke cast a spell that made a very warm orb of yellow appear in his hand which warmed and dried us both before we went inside.

When we did go inside we found all of the others in a friendly argument over, well I'm not sure what they were arguing about

"The Champions Of Honour" exclaimed Baron.

"Wo way" said Whero "Justice's Representatives."

I guessed they all wanted to name for our... well I guess you could call it team.

"Ahem" I grunted to make our presence known.

"Oh Hey Elenia we were just trying to come up with a name for our group here" said Baron "these humans are coming up with completely pathetic names and the gnomes aren't helping any"

"Oh come on the Lords of Awesomeness is a great name" exclaimed Amy in her squeaky voice sounding affronted

"Hmmm" I said remembering something Melke had said while out watching the sunset. _The sunrise represents good rising, evils demise and hope..._

"The Warriors Of The Rising sun" I said and Melke looked surprised at my suggestion.

"What kind of name is that" Alex exclaimed.

"The rising sun Represents Good rising, evil's demise and hope" I said mimicking Melke's words.

"That makes sense" said Taracarda and Whero made a skeptical look and rolled his eyes

"I'm guessing you were listening to Melke's thoughts about good and evil… please" Whero said smirking

"Well… I thought it made sense… I mean…. We are in a way a hope for Deathwing's Defeat" I said looking down in embarrassment now

"It actually does make sense" Zukia said and Zen, Blast, Alex, and Orcron also agreed "Well it seems as though you are out voted Whero" Taracarda said smirking at Whero.

Orcron poured a glass of mead to everyone

"To the Warriors Of The Rising Sun, the ones who will defeat Deathwing" I said as I raised my glass. Everyone repeated. the toast enthusiastically and we all drank.

"Anyone else think we should elect a leader" said Orcron "I nominate myself"

"How did I know you would nominate yourself" said Zen smirking at his friend

"I personally want to Nominate Melke" said I said confidently "after all it was because of him that we banded together in the first place."

"Really good point but I have been leading special ops teams for a long time I really think I am most qualified" Said Orcron proudly.

"The best leaders are those who have leadership thrust at them and find that they wear it well" said Zukia wisely "Torian told me that"

"Not to mention Orcron this team is new and you are used to battling with a team that know each other's moves by heart" Zen added

"I agree" said Whero and Taracarda, though I thought Whero was agreeing just because he didn't want to take orders from Orcron personally I couldn't blame him, he was acting rather self centred at that moment

"You know funny thing here" Alex began "Melke hasn't said a word in this discussion" and he looked over at Melke he continued "What are your thoughts on this?"

"I am not sure to be honest" Melke said " I think they all have good points and I really think leadership is something that should be agreed on, I shall not reject leadership nor shall I demand it" he said sounding completely honest.

"Very well then if there aren't anymore nominee's, who votes for Orcron to be leader?" said Nugan and Orcron and his two friends put up there hands "and who votes for Melke to be leader" everyone else put up their hands except Melke who looked over at everyone in shock as though he hadn't expected so many people to want him as leader.

Then something completely unexpected happened… Mele smiled.

"Well it appears as though I am eating my words, very well I gladly take this honour and this burden" he said and then continued "now then as my first act of leader I say that we forget about the troubles of the world and celebrate tonight" And everyone, even Orcron and his Friends cheered.

The rest of the evening went by in great discussion everyone talking about different things. One of the strangest things that I thought was how all of us were different races of Azeroth and we were all here enjoying ourselves all of us knowing that we were about to become one of Azeroth's last hopes.

A variety of questions arose in my mind, what had Zen wanted to discuss with his Mentor, did it have something to do with this team we had christened The Warriors Of The Rising Sun or something else, and what had brought about this sudden change in Melke.

Melke was laughing and joking with everyone else being the life of the party. It was a very self centered thought but for the briefest moment I thought it had something to do with me, but that was absurd... or was it?

**A/N - hoped you guys liked this chapter... yeah probobly wasn't the best for my first attempt at a Romance scene but I thought it was okay... any crisiscm is more then welcome**

**and Lighty 7, about your review to chapter 12... NOVA WAS ASLEEP BECAUSE SHE RAN ACCROSS A CONTINENT AND THEN ASSISTED MELKE IN HORSEBACK (or rather Nightsaber back) COMBAT... lol I think she would be tired. lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own all OC's involved in this story**

Chapter 14

The Plan Of Action

Speaker- Whero

I was having a cup of coffee trying to wake up.

We had been up fairly late the previous night celebrating at the creation of our new force we had christened the Warriors Of the Rising Sun.

I was now wondering what we were going to do first in our attempt to defeat Deathwing.

Personally I thought defeating Deathwing was a real big ambition and we would have to work for it and I mean WORK for it.

I went to a gym area in hopes of getting some practice at the training dummy.

When I walked in an Orc Named Baron there making feeble attempt at swinging a battleaxe at one of the Target dummies. It looked to me as though he lacked the arm strength to wield a heavy weapon.

"Hey there Baron" I said and Baron jumped in surprise.

"Oh I was just uh" he began seeming embarrassed for a reason I couldn't understand

"Wow I know you were trying to practice combat and I would like to give you some advice" I said "have you ever tried wielding a lighter weapon?" I asked a bit curiously

"But the Horde live for honour and strength it is considered a sign of weakness to be wielding a light weapon" he said hsaking his head.

"I am just saying from what I can see you have a build for speed and the key to winning in combat of any kind is use you strengths and exploit your enemies weakness, maybe I can lend an old cutlass, it is a curved weapon which can easily get past shields" I offered politely.

"Like I said it is the Horde way" Baron began but this time I cut him off, it wasn't that I thought his ways were crud but we would need all the help we skil we could muster in order to get this done.

"listen I'm not sure if you have noticed but you have as good as left the current Horde, at least until Thrall returns but if you stick with us you are as good as banished, I am sorry I just believe that the truth is usually preferable to lies" I said quickly not sure what exactly I had said.

"I understand" Baron said looking very disgruntled "thank you for the offer I will give it a try" he said nodding regaining his composure.

"Well then I better go get it then" I said and I walked away. As I went into the kitchen I found Melke in deep discussion with Orcron, Blastvatan, Alex and Nugan about tactics.

"All right now I think that while we have the element of surprise we can easily make this attempt to make a great blow to Deathwing." I heard Orcron say

"I second that" said Nugan nodding.

"Very well did you have something in mind?" I heard Alex asked the others.

"Do you guys know the warlock named Willow?" She is an agent of the Twilights hammer who does research into the old gods; she is currently heavily protected in the remains of Shadowfang keep." Melke said

"But why?" I asked as I walked towards them "didn't she used to trick adventurers into doing her bidding for her she had a very low profile?"

"You just gave out the answer Whero" Melke said shaking his head"if you know she was a cultist how many others know, obviously it wasn't safe to continue her research in that low profile way" he said and I instantly understood... dam I can be dim sometimes. I just hope Taracarda dosen't learn to read minds otherwise I will never hear the end of thinking that.

"Anyway the horde sent rogues in to see were she was and they unearthed that she has almost unlocked some of the worst secrets that could turn the tide even further in Deathwing's favor." Orcron said giving a meaningful look at the rest of us. "I think that would be the perfect opportunity for us to make our first mark but we had better go sooner than later because the Rogues reported that they planned to have the information transported tomorrow"

"I see, very well we shall spend the day preparing in anyway we can without attracting attention and go into battle at sunset" said Melke.

"Should we go wake the girls up?" asked Zen walking into the kitchen "or should they get the luxury of sleeping in" and I chose that moment to go get my cutlass for Baron. I was not about to be the one to wake up Taracarda if she didn't want to be woken up.

I found it in my backpack in the living room right next to where Nova was stretching and yawning.

I chuckled to myself, she had been asleep through the entire celebration... clearly she had had quite the exhuasting day.

I then walked back into the training area to find Baron still making feeble attempts swing the battle axe at the training dummy.

"Here" I said and I held out the cutlass to Baron.

"All right thanks" he said as he took it. "Lets see were you are at" I said "just take a few swings at the training dummy.

Baron took some swings at the wooden target dummy and I have to say he was quite good now he was wielding a lighter weapon because it wouldn't have taken I genius to know that the target would have been dead if it were a living being with the scratchs he had inflicted.

"Great… now" I said and drew another cutlass "lets see how you do against a moving target" I said as I began moving around in a battle stance keeping in a defensive position.

Just as I expected he was great with light weapons and put speed greatly to his advantage.

I had one more idea, I tossed Baron my cutlass and he caught it.

"Lets see how good you do at duel wielding against a target with a shield I said picking up my usual weapons

"But your weapon is longer it doesn't seem fair you have longer reach and a shield" Baron said in a disgruntled voice.

"A true to life battle is never fair" I said wisely "to win you have to find your opponents weakness and exploit it" reiterating some words of advice I recieved from my trainers when I was still learning the basics of sword combat.

"All right longer reach and a shield" he said and I could see him thinking. Seconds later he said "Harder to control weapon, less speed and possible reliance on the shield" and although I was impressed I had to repromand one thing.

"Well done" I said "however in real combat try not to tell your enemy you know there weakness or they will try as hard as possible to prevent you exploiting it, and lastly never assume anything. Just because someone carries a shield on them it can very well be a last resort" I said and I swung my sword at him initiating the training session.

With great reflexes he parried the blow and he swung at me with one of his weapons but I dodged it. Baron wielded the weapons like a pro and all the while we were training I kept speaking advice to Baron

"Remember dual wielding allows you to do two strikes in the time it takes me to strike once, remember when your opponent dodges don't reach out to attempt to strike him with your second attack or you leave yourself open to be struck."

We continued practicing for an hour until at 9 o clock it sounded as though the girls were waking up and I thought Baron would want to hear the plan.

I told Baron we better go for breakfast and we both walked out of the training area together.

When we walked into the kitchen we saw Taracarda and Elenia cooking what looked like pancakes, eggs, sausages and bacon. We walked into the living room and took a seat were everyone looked as though they were waiting patiently for breakfast to be ready.

Zukia and Amy looking tired and Melke looking nervous. I could guess what he was nervous about, he was nervous about giving out his first real order as leader.

**A/N - so what did you guys think... This chapter was a bit of filler and I guess theere really isn't much to say... suggestion and critisiscm are all welcome.**

**YAY I have reached the 200 view mark... thanks guys, lets see if we can get some more milestones before I'm finished with this story shall we... lol**

**Lighty 7 - yeah that is why I named this story what I did, and there you go Nova is awake... lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - Okay do I need to keep putting this in here... I have it in all the other chapters so just go there if you want to read the I don't own this "Blah blah blah" all right this is of course I don't own the setting... though most of the characters are OC's**

Chapter 15

A nervous breakfast

Speaker- Elenia

Me and Taracarda were making breakfast.

We decided to make a nice breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon. It seemed rather funny when you think about it the women doing the cooking... so stereotypical.

Melke offered to help however Taracarda said no and it looked like she thought it was a bad idea. Honestly I think she might have had a point because it looked like Melke was nervous as though he were stealing himself to do something when he offered to help us cook.

I think it might have something to do with him being a terrible cook and I made a mental note to ask later.

We were done cooking and it looked and smelled very delicious.

Finally we were coming out carrying everything on two trays

"Is there anything else to bring in?" Melke asked politely "

No this is it" I said back "thanks though." I placed the things at the table and everyone sat down around it.

Everyone took there plate to the table were me and Taracarda had put the trays and took a fair share except predictably, Whero. Taracarda looked as though she was going to blow up at Whero however I told her just to leave it and that we just wouldn't let him have seconds.

She looked contemptuously at Whero but then helped herself to her share of the Breakfast.

After I had taken a share I sat down, it was surprising how a home that had been built for one person could accommodate so many people however it did not seem like a question worth asking.

Melke got up sometime into the meal and walked to the kitchen and came back about five minutes later carrying a jug of what looked like orange juice and a platter of dinning glasses and a small bowl. I wondered what the bowl was until I saw him place it on the floor in front of Nova who was sitting on her hind legs and had already finished some of the Bacon we had given her.

Melke poured a reasonable amount of juice into Nova's bowl then into all of the glasses and passed one to each of us. "

Thank you" I said as he gave me mine

"Not a problem" he said politely and then he sat back down

"Now listen everyone I think that we have an idea of our first plan of action" and all of the girls including Nova looked up at Melke the guys however were looking grave"we are going to make an attack against Shadowfang keep in Silverpine forest"

"Why exactly? I mean what blow would we be dealing?" Zukia asked curiously putting a hand on her chin.

"An undead cultist named Willow is on the verge of unlocking the secrets of the Old Gods, if that information was able to get to Deathwing the tides would tip further in Deathwing's favor" Melke responded and Zukia nodded.

"Well then we will need a plan" said Nugan matter-of-factly "if she is that important it is likely very well defended."

"Lets think about that after breakfast" I blurted out "enjoy it, me and Taracarda worked hard on these" I said in slight fake pout that was only half-fake.

"Agreed" Melke said "we shall discuss our first strike after breakfast."

The rest of breakfast went by fairly enjoyably however no one could fail to recognize the tension in the room.

After Breakfast we all put the dishes away and Nugan got out a map of Silverpine forest to the kitchen table.

Before I took my seat I saw that Melke was taking the glasses that he had filled with orange juice back into the fridge but not before labeling each of them with the same symbol I guessed was in Darrnassian.

I wondered why he would label each glass with the same symbol but then Melke sat down and we were all lost in thought

**A/N okay I know this is a shorter chapter but it is just a small amount of filler... I will double up and do an extra chapter tomorrow and then sunday to make it up to you guys for this one... Critisiscm is always welcome and I will respond to any review you guys give so feel free to review or even PM me if you don't want your review public for whatever reason.**

**Lighty 7 - Nova say's she is glad you are a white dragon and not part of the black dragonflight. I am glad you think that the Cuttlass idea was cool and there will be a Broadsword wielder in this story so don't worry oh and Nova purred when you petted her lol**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A Very Volatile Plan

Speaker- Orcron

I couldn't believe it! Melke was such a good plan maker...

I would never have believed it of some one who is new to being a leader. His plan was so crazy and so unexpected I was surprised anyone could think of it.

It had been almost two hours until finally we came up with the plan. First Elenia and Taracarda will create a distraction by shooting two arcane spells at the top tower making it obvious we were there which would cause a diversion luring a good portion of enemies to the gates.

Nugan would burn the bridge down To defend them, Amy and Baron will go up in Baron's rocket and fly above the keep and Amy will turn the entire Mote area into slippery ice so no one can get over and Baron will use his new crossbow to give everyone cover (I had never knew he had practiced with a crossbow as a kid and he had tried to avoid telling anyone about it so he says.)

That alone seemed like an absurd plan and it doesn't end there.

Zukia would be on an automated flying machine and cast spells and summon demons at strategic points in the keep. Blastvatan, Whero and I being the best at melee combat will the far side a companied by Alex who can heal very well.

Zukia would send one of her minions to destroy the research. And finally Melke would go in by stealth and slay Willow. It was so crazy and yet the only way it could fail is if some one tipped them off however that was absurd even if one of us was a traitor no one was leaving the house (which all of us have proven in our own way)was immune to any unauthorized communications can get to the outside world.

The only one's leaving were rats on the outside area of the cave and they couldn't tell Willow about our plan... could they?

**A/N - I am sorry I didn't get this out yesterday guys so sorry... anyway don't sweat I will still have the next chapter out this evening not long after this one...Criticism is always welcome and I respond to all reviews so feel free to leave one and I will take it into account.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Rat

Speaker- Baron

It was a very nervous day indeed.

We all knew Melke's plan would work but for some of us it was the first time fighting alongside each other and it obviously got some of us nervous at the thought of our allies being untrustworthy.

We were all preparing for our attack which we were going to execute at 5 o clock which was 2 hours before sunset.

A strange thing about this planet is that no matter were you are on the world the sun and moon are always placed at the same spot in the sky.

I pondered this and decided who better to ask then Melke who was apparently a master of the balance of the sun and the moon.

I spent the time before we left training with Whero who seemed to understand my situation of being the underdog but all too soon it was time.

We were all looking as though we were ready to make a last stand even if we were all positive that the plan would work.

We walked out from the waterfall and then Elenia teleported us to Silverpine Forest.

Silverpine Forest was a very foreboading place that was had webs everywhere and the trees were a form of dark blue.

We all treked to different parts of the Forest where we would begin our attack. Elenia had teleported my Rocket to an obscure place a reasonable ways away from the keep so I could get to and it wouldn't burden the rest of us or give away our position.

I got to my Rocket with Amy walking beside me and I revved up the Engine when a voice filled my ears.

"Welcome Warriors Of The Rising Sun, are you ready to make your final stand?" the voice hissed in my mind and I had to assume everyone else heard as well

At once we were all teleported into Shadowfang Keep.

We were in the area around the fortress that would have been the garden had it not been abandoned. it was made of white bricks and dust and cobwebs were everywhere. there was a small path that lead up into a tower but for the most part we were completely surrounded by wall... not to mention surrounded by what looked like half of Deathwing's army...

Or at least that is what I thought when I saw everything around us.

There were fire elementals with their fire forms and orange bracers that held them in this world, cultists in their purple robes and some in purple armorand whelps which were miniture dragons.

We all looked up to a balcony and saw an undead women was standing there looking down upon us with a malicous grin on her face.

She had black hair and pale white skin with Robes of purple and black and was holding a staff that had a blood red orb on the top. I could tell this was Willow there with a look of triumph on her face.

and at her side though I could barely see it from down here was tiny rat that had purple eye's.

So they had known our plans and we were screwed... but I was about to take as many of these cultists as I could before I fell and from the expressions on the other's faces they were thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N - Okay I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that I have been putting out these fillers and if you will still read this story I can very much promise another Fight chapter with epicness in mind... please just bear with me. Criticism is welcome and I respond to all reviews so feel free**

**Until Next time Ashbringer36 out**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

An Unlocked Power

Speaker- Melke

Willow had somehow knew we were coming and she had been preparing all day... But how?

I didn't know but I didn't have time to ponder over it.

Willow was casting some sort of spell that created an orb all around the keep and suddenly I felt as though I had no power at all... as if I had been severed from the sun and moon entirely.

"Not even the slightest hint of lunar or solar energy can penetrate this dome Melke so that means you are powerless" she said almost as though I was the only one there.

"He isn't alone!" Elenia shouted raising a pink orb of arcane in her hand.

"Ah yes" Willow said softly and cast a spell that made chains grope around Blastvatan making him drop his Runeblade.

The Runeblade was a blue mist covered longsword with some curves on the blade sides and had red runes embedded into it

"Now then" Willow hissed from her balcony clearly drained from the casting of the spell. "Finish them!" and it was on.

We were fighting for our lives once again.

Willow had been correct, the dome rendered my powers useless however I wondered why was I the one she was so keen to keep powerless, did she think I was the biggest threat or was this a small piece of a large puzzle. Elenia ducked around blasts from 5 different cultists and threw blasts of Arcane at the same time, Taracarda was dodging around several whelps that were breathing fire at her and that wasn't the worst.

Orcon fought toe to toe in combat but was knocked backwardss and just as he attempted to get up a Cultist cast the spell that had immobilized Blast on him. At the same time Zukia began being over powered and subdued by several cultists... she fell next.

Elenia and Taracarda was brought down just as I repelled a swordsman with my staff. I stood my ground but one by one my friends fell and were embedded in those cursed chains yet somehow I managed to last the longest.

It had lasted 1 ½ hours each of us fighting with all we could but finally Whero was trapped in the chains with only me left standing. I glanced over at Nova who was being restrained possibly the worst and was roaring out in pain.

I fought back a tear at the sight of everyone around me subdued and desperately trying to get free of chains that I now realized were causing excruciating pain to all of them, to the rest of my friends both new and old.

I suddenly felt an adrenaline rush that made it seem as if time had slowed.

I looked at my hands remembering that I was powerless and then for some strange reason I looked over at Blastvatan, his Runeblade lying at his side.

Without a second thought I ran towards the unholy blade.

Time sped up and everything that wasn't torturing my friends came running at me but too late... I had picked up the Runeblade.

It felt as though I was awakening a power I always had inside me.

I cast a spell of shadow energy and each of my friends was released from their bindings and all of the cultists and elementals were dazed at the same time. The fire that had prevented us from getting up to the Balcony that Willow was on had had lifted.

With one glance at all my friends I ran towards the stairs and ran up them before anyone was any the wiser.

The moment I got onto them the blue flame instantly reformed and I knew there was only one hope for my friends... to slay Willow.

I finally found Willow in a chamber were she sat on her knees in a meditative state.

The chamber seemed empty but not dusty it had a strange shadowy air to it almost as though it had some connection to the energies of shadow magic. It was gray with nothing but several empty bookshelves on the walls.

I peaked my head around the door gripping the Runeblade in my hands hoping to get the drop on her but then she spoke.

"Ah Melke I was hoping you would come" Willow said opening her eyes and standing up. I walked in the Runelbade in hand ready to strike "You have a strong will I will admit it but your courage is pointless, I have been granted powers by Deathwing himself, you are no match for me" she said with a sneer in her voice.

"That's what Rivendre said... try me" I said defiantly

"All right Melke I will try you" Willow said sadistically and without warning cast a beam of shadow energy at me. I met the energy with the Runeblade, if I was wielding my staff or my dagger I would have died but the Runeblade has resistance to the energies Willow was using.

I tilted the blade making some of the energy backlash towards willow and while she was disoriented I jumped and made an attempt to strike with the blade.

She pulled a staff from her back and met me in mid air. It was fighting as I had never known before I knew exactly what I had to do and yet I had no idea how I knew. Slash after slash came from both of our weapons and yet neither of us were giving up any ground.

"Well Melke you are stronger then I though but no matter" she said a bit breathlessly.

She opened a portal that swirled purple behind behind her

"To the realm of shadows a place were souls face torment that you can only imagine" and she went through the portal.

Without a second thought I chased her not knowing what I would do but knowing that I would do it for my friends who I hoped weren't already dead

**A/N - Okay guys I am so hoping this makes up for the abismil lack of anything in the last few chapters... don't worry there will be some fight in the next chapter as well... as always critisiscm is welcome and I respond to all reviews so feel free.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A truly strong will

Speaker- Blastvatan

we had been freed from our shackles and it seemed as though all of our enemies had been weakened by something.

we defeated all of them within 5 minutes and I wondered what had happened to my Runeblade but I didn't start pondering that until we were safe.

"Well that was easy wonder why we couldn't have take them down that easy the first time" Elenia said sounding worried and then she looked up at where Willow had stood "oh no he went to take on willow on his own but he doesn't have any powers!"

"Wait" I said sounding skeptical "did he take my Runeblade; dam Melke really does have guts" I said kind of impressed. My Runeblade is an unholy weapon that should only be wielded by one who has a corrupt soul... it causes unthinkable pain to anyone who dosen't have the scared soul that comes from being a Death Knight.

"Oh my goodness, we have to go help him" Elenia shrieked in a very worried tone.

I had to raise an eyebrow at this reaction even as we ran towards a set of stairs that had been revealed now that a spell of blue flame had been lifted.

I suppose it shouldn't have concerned me about something like a noticable reaction but it still did for some reason.

We all followed Elenia up the stairs I grabbed my second blade out of my pocket which had been enchanted to be larger yet not seem that way.

We finally reached a chamber were we saw a portal of dark energ

"Uh-Oh" Whero put a hand to his head in worry "that is a portal to the realm of shadows even some great paladins have died at the mere effect of that cursed realm."

"We need to go help him" Elenia said again very worried and once again a thought of overprotectivness crossed my mind before I shrugged it away thinking that it was fully justified.

"I will go in being a death knight I am immune to the effects of the realm the rest of you tend to your wounds and be ready to take on Willow should me and Melke fail" I said readying my blade and stepping toward the portal of dark energy.

"Very well" said Alex and everyone agreed.

Nova roared and even I who had no experience with Nightsaber's knew she was saying _be safe and bring Melke back to us_.

I smiled.

"This will not be the last stand of the Warriors Of The Rising Sun, I assure you we will all get out of this" I said in what I hoped was a reassuring voice.

Without another word I stepped through the portal.

I emerged on the other side of the portal and found what looked like an exact replica of the chamber I had just been in but with a haze of grey and deathly purple.

As I looked towards the center of the room what I saw blew my mind… Melke was fighting Willow completely immune to the effects of the realm of shadows.

I attempted to get in only for a stray bolt from Willow to hit me in the chest and send me flying towards a wall were I found myself embedded. I tried desperatly to break free from the wooden imprisonment but I knew it would take a while... especially with my broken ribs.

As I tried to break free I watched the fight between Willow and Melke with awe. Melke was wielding my Runeblade masterfully even though I had no knowladge of him having trained with Broadswords. He slashed at Willow with a perfect stance and she was forced to block with her staff. I could definitely see that she was being strained and her staff wouldn't last long.

Willow noticed this and jumped backwards throwing a blast of shadow at Melke that forced him to summersault in order to dodge. He threw a blast of Solar Wrath at Willow who also dodged this.

I wondered how Melke had his Solar and Lunar powers back but then I realized that the portal was connected to the real world and that the portal had acutally gone down, though none of us had noticed as we were all way more concerned about what was going on here.

As Melke charged at Willow she did not react fast enough and as Melke came down on her with the Runeblade she blocked with her staff only to have it split in two.

She cast a blast of energy that Melke blocked with the Runeblade but generated enough force to shove him back. Willow jumped into the air and began channeling a volley of fire to rain down on Melke who created vines around him that swatted away the oncoming volley of fireballs.

With what little concentration he could he a blast of Solar Wrath at Willow who ducked and stopped channeling the spell.

They jumped into the air and both cast spells at the exxact same time. The spells met and created a burst of energy both shadow and solar that threw both of them to opposite ends of the room.

They landed across from each other, Melke threw his most powerful spell Starsurge at Willow while Willow mustered all of her strength into one final blast of shadow.

The spells met in midair and connect which remained to seperate orbs Melke,s his light shade of pinkish purple and Willow with her deathly dark purple both seemed to be trying to force their orb towards the other struggling to push through the others orb.

"Melke you have a truly strong will but that alone cannot stop the hour of twilight from coming, Deathwing has powers far stronger then will" Willow hissed menacingly and sadistically while still concentrating on her orb.

"You really are an idiot" Melke shouted at Willow "friendship and courage are truly the strongest forces anyone can have, Deathwing is corrupt and power hungry and that will be his and your downfall" Melke shouted and the orbs moved closer towards Willow.

It looked as though Melke was going to win but I wasn't about to take any chances. I finally broke free of the wall and ran up towards Willow, summoned a block of ice in my hand and smashed it on her head. Willow's purple orb disappeared at once and the Starsurge was shoved straight at her and hit her straight in the chest.

Without another word her body fell motionless and unmoving.

Me and Melke were teleported out of the realm of shadows along with the lifeless corpse of the cultist we had just slain.

The others were all waiting at the portal with baited breath and when they saw us teleport everyone burst into cheers.

The cheers lasted for about two minutes and would have lasted longer however we suddenly heard a hard voice yelling

"Willow come out now and face the might of the Horde!"

we all froze, we knew that the Horde would probably slay all of us because we were either Alliance warrior or traitors in there opinion.

After this we heard another voice yell

"You filthy Orc's leave now before we are forced to slay you all!"

We all knew that the second voice and been of the Alliance and without a second thought we all ran out down the steps. Whero was dragging Willow's body behind him and I said to myself

"how is Melke going to get us out of this one?"

**A/N - okay I know chapters 16 and 17 were terribly short and were really just flller but I hope you guys think that the last chapter and this fight scene make up for it. I am probably not the best at iterating fight scenes and my second story Armegeodon Aftermath are really just practice for my fight scene iteration even though that story is wicked fun to write lol**

**as always criticism is welcome and I respond to all reviews so feel free to leave some.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A warrior's resolve

Speaker- Whero

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" I heard Melke shout suddenly as both the Alliance and Horde warriors were preparing to charge at each other.

Both the warriors of the Horde and the warriors of the Alliance looked at him and then a warrior of the alliance spotted me.

"Whero what are you doing in the company of Orc's? You should be helping us slay them" yelled the warrior who no doubt knew me.

"You idiot" I shouted at him and then I said to all of them "this is a meaningless war, why are you all so keen to fight each other when Deathwing is at large? we all complain about how war has caused hardship and yet it is meaningless to begin with." I shouted. I then noticed that Orcron was having a similar argument with one of the horde soldiers. I finally had enough and I was about to shout something when Melke did it first

"LISTEN ALL OF YOU!" he shouted and everyone looked at him even those of us at his side "do you have any idea what we can do together" he gestured to the dead cultists, elementals and dragons whelps. "We did that" he said gestured to those of us at his side, then he grabbed the corpse of Willow and threw it at their feet "this is what 11 cooperating Horde and Alliance warriors and 1 nightsaber can do and we did it on sheer cooperation and willpower."

Everyone in both armies looked dun founded and in the confusion I saw that Blast was clutching his stomach in pain. Realizing at once what was wrong I cast a single healing spell on him and his ribs reformed instnatly.

He sent me a non-verbal thanks just as two portals opened behind both the Horde and the alliance forces each army gripping their weapons and readying for battle.

Form the portal behind the alliance king Varian Wrynn emerged with his dark blue armor and glowing red sword at his hip. King Varian had brown hair and white skin and had a very determined demeanour that I assume he acquired naturally.

From the portal behind the Horde Garrosh Hellscream emerged with his burgundy armour and two hammers on his back. he had red skin and fangs coming form on top of his mouth.

Clearly both of their armies had called for them out of sheer confusion.

I was very nervous about this as we could be considered traitors to our factions and that would mean the death sentence.

"Why have I been summoned surely our forces would have been able to... ah yes you sought to let me know of your victory well done general" Garrosh said and king Varian Wrynn said almost the exact same thing to one of his general's.

I spoke up to both of them "Neither of your armies killed Willow nor would they have been able to while fighting each other" and all of my friends at my side shouted their agreement.

"So Orcron these are your new allies that you were so keen to leave the Horde to join" Garrosh said to Orcron walking up to us with a growl in his voice.

"I didn't leave the Horde you banished me because you thought I was betraying the Horde by attempting to do what was right for Azeroth" Orcron shouted back. I couldn't help admiring him he was showing no hint of remorse towards his words.

Now it was Varian's turn to speak.

"This is preposterous, Melke I thought I could trust you. You took an oath to serve the Alliance and help it eradicate evil" and all of the Horde members of our team looked at him in amazement but Melke hollered back.

"I am standing by my oath, the horde are not the evil we should be fighting and the Alliance is not the evil the Horde should be fighting, have you seen all of these corpses of cultists elementals and whelps." He said gesturing to ground. Everyone looked.

"This was the work of the 12 of us" Melke said gesturing to those of us at his side and then continued "we were all from different races and factions and yet we were able to pull together and forge a team more powerful than anything the Horde and Alliance can do on their own" and we all shouted our agreement.

I definitely saw Melke's point.

Suddenly a voice thundered around us. I didn't recognize it at first but as yet another orc came through the portal behind the Horde army I knew at once who had spoken... Thrall.

He approached Garrosh and spoke to him in a voice that I couldn't hear from were I was standing and by the looks on everyone else's faces they couldn't hear him either. Finally Thrall shouted to the Horde soldiers.

"This is not a fight we will fight everyone return to Orgrimar" and all the Horde were about to leave when suddenly Varian yelled

"That's right you cowards run away back to your pathetic excuse of a city" they all turned around and it looked as though all of the Orc's were about to turn around and start fighting because of that remark when suddenly another figure stepped out of the portal that Varian had come out of.

It was the Prince of Stormwind Anduin Wrynn with his blonde hair, white skin and blue vest and jeans.

Varian looked horrorstruck

"Anduin get back to Stormwind this is not a place for you to be" Varian said to his son in a hurried tone.

"No father, I know you are making a mistake and I am not leaving without you and your men" Anduin replied calmly. I was starting to wonder how I was hearing all of this when I saw that Elenia and Taracarda where holding up a spell of some wort and assumed it was enhancing all of our hearing.

"You should listen to your son" Thrall and Melke said at the same time hollering so they could be heard. Looking from his son to the armies Varian finally said

"All right fine, warriors retreat back to Stormwind" and with that he turned around and walked through the portal followed by his army who went in in a clutter but got thorugh nonetheless.

"Now then" thrall turned to our group "All of you have strong spirits but you should be vigilant, now that you have dealt such a massive blow to Deathwing and his followers you can bet your skins he will turn considerable resources to finding and killing you all" Thrall said in a very forebodding voice.

"And we will be ready" I heard Orcron say and I saw that he was grinning.

Melke raised one of his arms and yelled

"TO THE WARRIORS OF THE RISING SUN!" and the next second all of us had risen our hands and chanted the same thing, Thrall grinned.

"Until we meet again Warriors Of The Rising Sun" and with that he walked through the portal to Orgrimar.

I looked out towards the setting sun and then Alex said

"Well we might want to get out of here before the night air makes the Waterfall turn to ice and we can't get through" everyone murmured their agreement and Nugan activated a device that teleported us inside his house. I was curious on how he got past the supposed _anti-teleportation fields_ around the waterfall but figured I shouldn't bother or Taracarda would go on a rant.

"Well I am not sure about all of you but I am beat" said Zukia just before yawning and with that she had left up the stairs.

"Wait!" said Nugan importantly "I want to discuss some things with all of us" he said a little concerned.

"Let me guess" said Melke sounding rather serious but at the same time not very concerned "you want to know how they knew what we were planning, well if anyone else spotted that rat with purple eyes I bet it was that rat whow told her somehow, watching through the window of the house"

"He's right I saw it at Willows feet before we started fighting and I am sure you all noticed that there were rats coming on the outside of the house and going outside the cave and I am sure that none of us are traitors to this team" Zen said smiling.

"Well then now that that is settled can we all go to bed I am really tired" said not Zukia but Orcron.

"that was a very straining battle" "Yes we should all rest just like Thrall said we are in grave danger now" Melke said and with that we all went up the stairs and into the rooms that we had all chosen.

**A/N - I am SO SORRY I have been slacking off and have no excuse for it. my only excuse is more of a promise, I will begin posting daily for a while to try and make it up to you guys.**

**Aside from the unnecessary wait what did you guys think. I respond to all reviews via PM or if you don't have an acount and are in fact a guest then I will leave a response in the Author's Note.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Sharing Of Knowladge

Speaker-Whero

I finally hopped into bed but lay awake pondering so many questions.

_why did Willow greet us as though she thought we were a true threat?, how had Melke come out of the realm of shadows feeling if anything more defiant even though Blastvatan had said it was exceptionally Dangerous to some of the greatest paladins? What had Zen wanted to talk to his Mentor about? Was he a traitor? Did it have something to do with The Warriors Of The Rising Sun or something more?_

I pondered all of these questions for what felt like hours until I finally fell into an uneasy sleep .

The snow around a Place known as Dragonblight was drenched in red from the blood of soldiers from every faction on dragon bodies were laying everywhere and the wreckage of what seemed like a flying Zepplin was in front of Wymrest Temple. my friends fighting each other, and Deathwing laughing above us as they all fell...he had won and I was falling to my death from the top of the 50 ft tall Wymrest temple.

I woke up just before I hit the ground and I was Almost literally bathed in sweat. Just after waking up I had completely bolted upward 90 Degrees and was now in a sitting position.

"Are you all right Whero?" Zen asked from the bed adjacent from mine on the right side of the room.

"I am fine I just had a few nightmares" I replied trying to calm my spasaming muscles and wipe some of the sweat out of my hair.

"I see something is bothering you" Zen said wisely nodding at me and sitting up "if you need someone to talk to I am very willing to listen"

"Honestly" I said shaking my head finally getting my muscles under control. "there are so many things nagging at me to be honest it would have a huge problem thinking were to start."

"I understand" Zen said "but if you have anything at all you would like to say to me I am willing to listen" and I shot out the question I was wanting to ask before I lost my nerve

"What did you talk to your mentor about yesterday?" I blurted out.

Zen smiled warmly.

"I had a feeling you were wondering that, you probably thought I was talking about betraying this team or something worse" Zen said and I definetly saw the stupidity in the idea at that point

"Um…" I started nervously "yes" I finally admitted.

"Well that is understandable" said Zen "it is natural to assume the worst when you are not certain about something, if you want me to tell you what me and my Mentor Torian had spoke of yesterday then I will tell you" and then Zen snapped his fingers and a candle lit on the side dresser in between our two beds.

"Please do" I said a bit more forceful then I had intended.

"Ok then but you cannot tell the others and in particular Melke" he said sounding a bit more urgent about it.

"You have my word, but why?" I asked a little confused at his urgency... if it wasn't a bad secret then why would it need to be a secret at all.

"Because I fear that this information will cause trauma to Melke's mind if it is given to him before he is ready to receive it" Zen said and this peaked my confusion which in turn peaked my curiosity.

"Ok then" I said.

"Very well, we spoke of a prophecy that I thought referred to Melke, it is a prophecy that has been told through the ages and the time in which it was said to be fulfilled is coming soon" Zen said.

I scratched my chin and pondered thinking of a prophecy but realized I wasn't much of a philosopher and hadn't researched many prophecies or legends aside from what I had to to become a Paladin.

"Can you tell me the prophecy?" I asked.

"Of course" Zen said and he cleared his throat "_a man born of a race as old as life itself would master seven artifacts each one of a different great Elements of the world, he would also master the teachings of the five great aspects and finally during the battle for Azeroth would bring peace, harmony and balance to the elements of the world all the while finding harmony within himself_" and then Zen added "that might not be exactly how it is said but that is the general gist"

"And you think that prophecy refers to Melke" I said. I couldn't believe it at first but it did actually make sense, Night Elves were one of the oldest of races on Azeroth along with the Tauran. "And he said that during the 4 years he spent in the emerald dream he studied under the teachings of Ysera which means she likely knows of this prophecy as well" I said recalling the time that Melke had returned from the Emerald Dream after his four years of training from within it.

"And this prophecy also refers to the person it refers to as acquiring harmony within himself and Melke's head is full of doubts and is at war with different thoughts." Zen said and and I sighed.

"Ok" I said "so when do we know when it is time to tell Melke this information?" I asked a bit skeptical at this... it was so strange and I defiinetly wasn't good with touchy subjects like this

"This is something Melke must learn in his own way, the Hour Of Twilight is not as close as to worry because Deathwing doesn't have enough breathing room to rally his forces for the final assault it would take to set the Hour Of Twilight in motion, though try to avoid telling your friends, I am not sure they will tell him and telling you is bad enough" Zen said imploringly.

"I won't tell anyone" I said reassuringly "though how do we know Melke is the one I mean it makes sense and all but there are other night elves and surely lots of druids have studied under Ysera." I said seeing this loophole in the idea.

"Yes but Blastvatan told me that Melke defeated one of the scourges four horsement Rivendre, I fear that his fate sealed when he defeated Rivendre in the Plaguelands, though he does not know it, Rivendre's Deathcharger is now loyal to him as is the way with powerful Deathchargers. As the Deathcharger can be considered a relic of shadow and if he already has one of the relics I fear that his fate may have sealed" Zen said.

So that is why Melke was so tired when I got back from Stormwind... jeez, he can't go anywhere without getting into a fight with some super powered evil person.

"Well like Melke says what's coming will come and we will meet it when it does" I said grinning.

"A wise saying indeed" Zen said "Now you might want to go take a shower" Zen said pinching his nose.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad" I said though Zen just shook his head

"It smells like a pig who is sweating due to a heatwave of the Barrens after rolling in manuer" Zen said shaking his head.

"Okay that was an uncalled for statement dude" I said a little insulted though also knowing that he was joking... I think.

I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom before grabbing a towel and heading for a shower feeling much more at ease about things.

**A/N - so Zen tells Whero about the Prophecy. now I might have been wrong about this as it wasn't very clear in the game but from what I understand about Cataclysm the Hour Of Twilight was the final battle though I might be wrong, that is just my interperatation of what we see in the Dragonwrath questline so sorry if the Hour of Twilight was something different.**

**either way feel free to leave a review, I respond to all reviews via PM or if you are signed in as a guest I will respond in the next Author's Note**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A Helping Hand

Speaker Elenia

I was waking up after the rough day we all had yesterday, If I was shaken I couldn't imagine how Melke who had gone into the realm of shadows and defeated Willow inside it felt.

I had to admire him, in two days he had been shoved into two different fights against two different evil's both times his friends in peril and their only hope being if he won and both times he prevailed.

I was making coffee in the kitchen When Zen and Whero walked in. Whero looked really shaken and Zen looked nervous.

I felt like it wasn't something I should really press to get answers for their moods so instead I asked. "Is anyone else awake?"

"Nah" I heard a tired voice I recognized as Orcron say "Melke woke up about an hour ago, I am not sure where he is but other then him no one else"

"Ok then what are you guys doing up so early?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Neither of us could sleep" Zen and Whero said at once

"Just felt like getting up to be honest, you?" Orcron asked shrugging.

"Well this is standard for me, " I said shrugging "and I am going to go outside for a bit of fresh air" I said realizing that I was the only one even remotly awake.

I went into the living room where Nova. was stretching on the carpet waking up and yawning. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door and walked through the waterfall.

After walking through the waterfall and drying myself off with a snap of my fingers I looked up to the top of the waterfall and saw Melke.

I could not see him clearly from the shore were I was standing but it looked like he was balancing on one foot while on a rock only a few inch's from the edge. I ran up the slope that lead to the top of the mountain and saw Melke in what I think was a meditative state.

He raised both of his arms out adjacent from the other, the left hand was glowing with a white ball of energy, the right hand had something the exact same but it was a sort of yellowish colour.

I understood the white represented the moon and the yellow represented the sun. I made a sort of cough sound and Melke came too.

He lowered his leg that he had up, lowered his arms and turned to me.

"Hello Elenia what brings you out here?" he asked me politely. He wasn't mad or upset that I had interrupted his meditation at all if anything he was okay with it.

"Oh I was just coming out for some fresh air and saw you up here" I said.

"And naturally you wanted to know why I was what looked like risking my life" Melke said.

"Yeah something like that" I said nervously chuckling

"Well then why are you awake so early? I would have thought everyone would want to rest after yesterday's events, it was a very eventful and stressful day after all" Melke said to me

"Really" I said skeptically raising my left eyebrow and crossing my arms "if anyone has a reason to complain it is you, you were forced to wield a Runeblade AND go into the realm of shadows and then start arguing with your factions king and are now as good as banished" I said with a disbelieving look on my face "and yet you are here looking so calm."

I was just completely astounded that the person who had done the most out of all of us was so calm about it... it was almost too calm if you get what I mean.

"None of that bothers me" he said as he sat down on the rock his feet dangling from the waterfall edge.

"Seriously" I blurted out "I am still reasonably shaken and you went through more hardship then I did!"

"I don't know why" he said shaking his head as I sat down beside me "but when I picked up the Runeblade it felt as though I was awakening a power that I always had, for reasons I do not know the realm of shadows had no affect on me, speaking my mind in the argument with Varian actually felt good and as for being banished from the alliance I am still welcome in Darnassus" Melke said very dismissively.

"Well that makes sense except for the Runeblade and the Realm of shadows" I said very surprised.

"Like I said even I do not know so please just drop it" Melke said imploringly.

"Ok" I said then I looked off gazing into the sunrise. It was certainly more beautiful then sunset even though it didn't look that different. I thought why I thought sunrise was better until I remembered what Melke had said two days ago,_ sunrise represents evil's demise good rising and hope, sunset represents dawning evil goods demise and fear._

"Um" I said uncertainly

"Yes" Melke said who evidently expected me to say something "Nothing" I said as I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Alright then I will be going" Melke said before he jumped off down the waterfall. I gasped... it had to be 75 feet drop if not higher.

In my panic I ended up slipping off the rock myself. I thought I was a goner until from below me a purple bird grabbed me by the upper arms and glided down and lightly set me down on the shore. When I landed the bird took a great sweep and in a puff of smoke turned into… Melke.

"What was that?" I asked in disbelief shaking my head out of the confusion

"I thought you knew" Melke began "The flight form is a basic ability for an advanced druid of any kind" Melke said tilting his head in confusion clearly thinking I had known.

"Oh that's how you got up there so fast the day we named our team" I said nodding in realization.

"Yes it was now I am sorry but think Nova will probably want to go for a bit of a run so I must be off" Melke said dismissively. He walked off through the waterfall and came back within two minutes with Nova having her saddle ready.

"Can I come along" I said without thinking. Melke raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well it might be a risk I am going through Elwyn Forest" Melke said uncertainly I understood what he was worried about, Elwyn Forest was Alliance terretory meaning I would likely be slain the moment I got spotted... being out here was kind of a risk but we were well out of the way of any travellers by the waterfall.

"No worries" I said and cast a spell on myself. At once I had changed my appearance shrinking me ears and losing the green glow in my eyes giving me the appearance of a Human instead of aa Blood Elf.

"Well I guess you could as long as that spell lasts" Melke said smiling sounding impressed.

"Oh it will don't worry" I said smiling. In four years my Illusion spells have never failed and I doubt they would fail now.

"Well then shall we?" Melke asked as he got on Nova's back and and offered me a hand. Nova looked at me expectantly as I hesitated for the briefest moment.

"All right" I said and I got on Nova's back and held onto Melke's chest as Nova ran off.

Riding Nova wasn't anything like I thought... I thought it would be rough and fast but Nova ran more graceful than anything I had ever ridden before, I wouldn't even call it running, more like trotting or skipping even.

We had ridden up to a small bridge when an Alliance soldier stopped us.

He had a short lock of blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and was wearing the standard iron armor of the Alliance with the blue tabard with a golden lion head in the middle of it.

"Well if it isn't Melke, and well who is this?" the soldier said glancing at me and grinning.

"My name is Elenia" I said reproachfully.

"You are quite good looking" The soldier said with a grin. I felt like barfing at this point.

"So?" I asked even more reproachfully. This was defiantly one of those people who flirted with any woman just because they think they 'looked good' and ever since I was accepted into the Horde's Military Service I have had no respect for such people.

"Anyway what did you want" Melke said hurriedly. I think Melke could tell my temper was flaring and was attempting to prevent it from sparking into a flame.

"Oh yeah, well I have been told to give this message to anyone who passes, there is a bounty on Mur-locs as well as vicious animals that roam the frontier close to the logging grounds and also there are a few things at the logging grounds that are being delayed because of Mur-locs and animals you will also get profit if you go there and help out" the man said rolling his eyes clearly bored.

"Well I don't want any reward but I think I will head out to the logging grounds to see if I can help out" Melke said dismissively.

"Ok then personally I think you wouldn't have gotten a reward even if you wanted one, overnight King Varian Wrynn has turned almost the whole alliance against you, or at least all of the humans, dwarves and Worgen. The Gnomes, Draenei and Night Elves however agree with you but they wont say anything to Varian" the man said.

"That doesn't interest me" Melke said and we rode off. So we had half the Alliance on our side... that's a good sign.

I tried to make conversation with Melke as we continued riding. "So... uh... is there a name for the logging grounds or are they just logging grounds?" I asked and mentaly smacked myself for having NOTHING better to try and discuss.

"Oh, the true name for it is Eastvale Logging Camp." Melke returned but he did not attempt to keep the conversation going. Before I knew it we were there.

The Logging Grounds were covered in bundled wood as you can expect. bearded Lumberjacks were carrying wood or chopping it into different pieces and there were of course a building with a huge saw in it (No doubt meant for cutting large logs) and the place had a hurried air... almost as if they were under constant pressure.

When we got to the Logging Grounds we walked up to the person who looked like he was in charge. This man had black hair, black skin, blue eyes and was wearing brown jeans and work vest and his demeanor suggested that he was under stress of something.

"No we aren't done the order yet so… oh sorry Melke how are you" said the person changing his tone of vice instantly "and who is your friend?" he asked. "Which friend" Melke asked smiling "this is Nova" Melke gestured to Nova below us "and this is Elenia" Melke gestured to me. The foremen laughed.

"So you're in the company of two girls at once man I wish I had your courage." Melke gave a light chuckle that said he understood it was a joke

"Anyway I was told by a soldier at the bridge that you guys are behind and we wanted to help out" I said

"Alright well we were chased off by Mur-locs and a bunch of already bundled wood got left down there by the shore, if you could go get those that would be great. Second we got raided by a bunch of rogue wizards that I think are from the Defias but regardless they stole our tailors supply of linen and wool so if you could get it back that would be great, and lastly if you guys could get rid of some of those vicious wolfs, bears and Mur-locs that would also be great." the Forman said.

"Wow you sure say great a lot" Melke said grinning "we will get right on that" and we began running off in the direction of the river that the Forman had gestured to still on Nova's back.

"I think we should go get the cloth first, that wood will be heavy and the cloth we can just carry in our pockets" Melke reasoned and I nodded in agreement.

We crossed the river and ended up on what was like a mini isle surrounded by a mote style circle and found that it was teaming with rogue wizards. Me and Melke got off Nova's back and the moment we did this she put her nose in the air and sniffed. Moments after this she ran a ways over to where I assume she smelled something, possibly fish.

"Hey what do you want?" one of the wizards asked us in a cruel voice that clearly said he thought we were losers.

"We just want the cloth that your people stole, give it to us and we will be on our way" Melke said in what sounded like a diplomatic voice.

What on Azeroth was he thinking, surely he noticed we were outnumbered by at least 20 to one. "And why should we I am sure you have noticed that you are exceptionally outnumbered so get going" the same wizard said and he cast a spell that created a bolt of ice and snow at Melke.

Melke held up a hand with a yellow orb in it and this made the spell melt before it touched him.

"Please don't do that again and just give back what you stole before we are forced to resort to violence" Melke said a little imploringly. I was a little confused but decided to go along with it.

"Hah give it your best shot!" the Wizard said and he cast another Frostbolt at Melke and this time Melke retaliated. Before it reached him, he cast a spell I guessed was Solar Wrath. It was a bolt of energy that seemed to radiate energy from the sun. The wrath spell hit the Frostbolt and Melted it unfazed and hit the wizard who instantly fell to the ground unmistakably dead.

"Now please before anyone else has to fall, give back what you stole" Melke shouted before I could even think.

"You just picked a fight with the brotherhood" another wizard shouted "you have to fall now" and all the other wizards charged at us.

I was horrorstruck and couldn't think how we would get out of this one, true I had just fought with worse odds against undead two days ago when me and Melke had gone to get Blastvatan but those things were mindless and these wizards certainly knew what they were doing with their spells. I readied an arcane blast but Melke unfazed by this sudden outbreak cast a spell that launched three beams of green at the feet of all three groups of wizards. Next second three mushrooms sprouted were the beams of green had landed.

"Wow… mushrooms I feel so terrified yeah" one of the wizards said in amusement.

Melke grinned and snapped his fingers. At once each of the mushrooms exploded dealing exceptionally severe wounds to every single rogue wizards who all fell to the ground.

"Ok, ok, ok! We will return to the stupid cloth" said a wizard who was severely injured and threw over his headband and all of the others did the same.

"Thank you" Melke said calmly and he picked up the cloth and put them into his pockets then past me some so I could carry some. Melke then cast a healing spell and all of the wizards instantly healed and we turned to leave. We were almost at the bridge ready to cross it when suddenly something grabbed me by the neck.

It was one of the rogue wizards who then used his other hand to hold a ball of fire to my head.

"You are to trusting Melke." The wizard said "now give the cloth back and throw in a couple thousand gold while your at it."

I might have fought back but I was more concerned at breathing as he had me in a chocking grip. Melke turned around and slowly pulled the cloth out of his pocket and began holding it out.

Then suddenly in what seemed like a flash of light speed he cast a spell that didn't seem to do anything. For a split second I wondered what spell it was but suddenly my question was answered.

A large number of huge thorns had erupted out of my neck. The thorns did not hurt me but the wizard had such a hard grip on my throat that the thorns punctured the wizards arm in several places and he let go of me instantly. I turned around and cast a blast of arcane at the wizard in the chest and he fell to the ground clutching his chest in pain. I then conjured an arcane blast and was ready to blast it. Melke was also ready to fire another blast of Solar Wrath and the wizards finally gave up.

As the thorns wore off I said to Melke. "What a way to wake up in the morning who needs coffee when you have a near death experiences" I said grinning. Melke laughed.

"That is very true" He said and right when we crossed the bridge Nova walked over to us with her entire head and upper body completely soaked and carrying a very large fish in her mouth with a look in her eye that I think said _Did I miss something_. I looked over at Melke who looked at Nova in a way that suggested I was right

"You missed quite a bit Nova" Melke said to Nova and she titled her head gave us a look that said _Uh… sorry_.

She beckoned us to hop on her back. We did and after hopping on Nova began to run towards the logging grounds.

"I think we can come back later to finish off lets drop off this linen and wool to the logging grounds then come back later to help out with the animals and Mur-locs. The rest of the team is probably awake" Melke said in a tone of voice that made it sound more like a suggestion then an order.

"I see your point" I said nodding. We got back to the Logging Grounds and Nova trotted over to the foremen who was busy giving out instructions to a few Lumberjacks. the lumberjacks walked away and the foreman turned to us.

"We were unable to do anything about the animals or Mur-locs but I have a feeling that those Defias won't be bothering you for a while." I said

"Oh this is more then enough thank you Melke and... um... I forget your name again" the foremen said lightly to me.

"Elenia" I said in a reminding tone of voice.

"Yes Elenia thanks… anyway please let us show our appreciation for your help today" the Foreman began but Melke cut him off.

"No need to reward me" Melke said.

"Nor me" I said "we were glad to help."

"Are you sure please even just a few..." The foreman began.

"No need I said" I said a bit more forcefully then the first time.

"Well that is it we must be going, until we meet again" Melke waved and so did I and before another protest came from the foreman we left.

About five minutes later we got back to the waterfall. I removed the enchantment and resumed my blood elf form just before we walked through the waterfall.

"That was an excellent way to start the morning" I said stretching my arms and massaging my neck sub-conciouslly making sure those thorns weren't still there... thankfully they weren't.

"I agree but now we have more serious problems to deal with" Melke returned as we walked into the house to find the rest of the team around the table, Nugan's maps on the table and they all appeared to be discussing our next move.

Me and Melke went into the room followed by Nova and I did a slight cough to make our presence known. All of them turned their heads towards us.

"Well where were you two?" Nugan asked.

"We were down at Eastvale logging grounds lending a helping hand" Melke said indifferently

"Well regardless we are here now so what were you guys planning" I said hastily.

"Oh well that's it we couldn't think of anything" Amy said. I so rarely heard her talk that it was a shock to hear her voice, it was squeaky just like most Gnome females.

"It's not much of a shock we haven't come up with anything" Orcron said "without you here these two were bickering nonstop" and Orcron gestured to Whero and Taracarda.

"That is a habit of there's" Melke said smirking.

"Hey we don't always argue" Whero protested in a somewhat angry voice.

"It's a good 90% of the time I assure you" Melke said still smirking "well anyway I think we should know what the Horde and Alliance are doing at the moment I think that information will help us come up with our next plan of action" Melke said the smirk vanishing from his mouth.

He looked over at Baron and Alex "you two are still welcome in Orgrimar so go and find out what Garrosh or Thrall is doing at the moment and" He looked over at Taracarda and Whero "you two do the same for the alliance" Melke concluded.

"Done" they all said at once

"Well then I should open a portal then" I said and I opened a portal to Orgrimar and Taracarda did the same for Stormwind then they all set off. As the portals closed there was a silence until I broke it

"Uh… now what" I said

"You know I didn't think of that" Melke said smiling "Me neither" said Orcron and the seven of us looked awkwardly around. It was weird seeing as how none of us really had anything to do when we weren't fighting cultists.

There was a really awkward silence only broken when Melke asked Nugan if he could make some breakfast as none of us had had anything more then a small breakfast bar so far this morning.

Nugan said yes but he also said to be careful not to poison it by mistake. I saw Melke grin and walk into the kitchen and start pulling out several fruits, I walked in and asked if I could help. "Maybe another time, this is a Darrnassian recipe" "All right" I said and walked away to join whatever conversation was being struck up by Amy and Nugan.

**A/N - Phew I am so glad that is over. word of the wise don't write on fanfic from an Ipad unless you want to deal with lag for the first 30 to 45 minutes of writing... urg the chapter was frustrating but I hope it was worth it because this is by far my longest chapter so far... no exageration three times as long (in actual numbers) and even though it wasn't anything special or as stressful as normal I hope you guys still liked it**

**As always reviews good or bad are welcome and I respond to all reviews via PM or if you are a guest reviewer or don't allow PM's then I will leave a response in the Author's Note.**

**until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Alliance's Dilema

Speaker- Taracarda

I was hoping that we were going to get our job done easily but that wasn't the case.

Me and Whero were back in our home city of Stormwind in hopes of finding out what the Alliance was planning.

"How exactly are we supposed to figure out what the Alliance is planning when not a single drop of info is given to the public?" Whero asked in an annoyed tone.

"Would you shut up and think for a second, we are forgetting the Hero's Call board in the middle of Stormwind remember?" I asked trying to prevent anything more offensive from escaping my lips, now wasn't the time for that.

"Ah Taracarda how excellent to see you and Whero what are you doing here" said a guard by the Hero's call board.

The guard had full armor on including a helmet so I couldn't make out his face but he seemed to have a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Whero asked folding his arms indigently.

"You are banished from the Alliance, didn't you get the memo" he said and turned to me "this guy is a traitor I sure hope you weren't involved in his and Melke's betrayal."

I clenched my fist though because my Mage robe had such long sleeves the guard didn't notice

"Listen, leave peacefully or I will have to get several guards and get you out by force" The guard said forcefully.

"All right fine" Whero said and headed toward the gates to stormwind. He left and I was here on my own with the task of finding out what the Alliance was doing.

"So uh can I ask is there any particular plans we have to attack Deathwing's forces?" I asked praying that it might work

"Well I wish I could say we were but at the moment we have your general front line battle but because we also have the reformed Defias to deal with so we are sending troops down to Westfall to take care of Vanessa Vancleef and the rest of the Defias" the guard said to me "its all written out on the hero's call bill board"

"I see very well thanks sir" I said and I went over to read the Hero's call billboard. It was as I thought, Edwin Vancleef had a daughter and witnessed his death and is now going to take revenge on all of Stormwind.

This gave me an idea.

"So if Vanessa Vancleef is dealt with the Alliance will devote more resources to the battle against Deathwing?" I asked turning back to the guard who had told me about this.

"That is the plan assuming we don't lose all of the resources put towards the Defias" He said shrugging.

"Very well I will be back some other time" I said and walked away towards the gates.

Before I left however another guard came and whispered in the first guard's ear. The first one then turned to me

"The king requests the presence of the Taracarda Stormrider' he said very formally his tune changing instantly from laid back to incredibly formal.

"Um all right I will head right down there" I said with a tone of _whatever_ in my voice.

I started to walk towards stormwind keep. The guard's however followed me like an escort

"Sorry but he asked you to be escorted there" said the second guard just as i turned to them about to tell them to get lost.

"All right whatever" I said turning back ahead and continuing towards the keep. I didn't enjoy being escorted because it made me feel as though people thought I was vulnerable because I was a woman... which I believe I have proven I am not several times.

I finally arrived at the keep and walked into the Stormwind Throne room where my escort waited outside.

The keep was surrounded by some elite guards and was pure white bricks with Alliance symbol of a golden lion on a blue background hanging everywhere.

I looked up at the Throne; on the left side of the throne was Gen Greymane on the right was Prince Anduin Wrynn and between them was King Varian Wrynn.

Gen was an old man with white hair and skin with brown eyes and was wearing a brown vest and pants with a black top hat.

"Well thank you for coming Taracarda." King Varian Wrynn said "I am in need of assistance that only you can perform." I bowed and said "How can I be of help, King Varian" I said politely. King Varian might not be the best of kings but he cared for his people and because of which he did have my respect... or at least more then Garrosh.

"Well you see I know how you have supported the poor people of Westfall and right now as I am sure you know the Defias have risen once again, this time they are even More coordinated than ever and because of this I feel we need an inside agent to infiltrate their brotherhood and tell us what they are doing" King Varian Wrynn said. I raised an eyebrow at this... The Defias really were a threat if he was willing to go to someone who wasn't part of Stormwind Intellegence for an infiltration mission.

"I warn you now this is not a job you should not take lightly" said Anduin from his side of the throne.

I had to smile at his decency, Varian wasn't going to make sure I knew the risk that is for sure.

Be quiet Anduin" I heard Varian hiss to his son.

"It doesn't matter I am not as stupid as you think Varian I already knew what Anduin told me and I want to know what is in it for me" I said with a smirk.

I had an idea that would help the Warriors Of The Rising Sun.

"Well I am willing to pay very handsomely" King Varian Wrynn said indifferently. I sneered at this.

"Well I have not so much payments in mind. More like conditions" I said diplomatically "first whatever resources my information saves you goes towards fighting Deathwing" I said.

"Fair enough" Varian said "And second you lift the banishment on my friends Melke and Whero and anyone you banished from that team." I said crossing my arms and smirking now.

"Absolutely not" Varian almost shouted.

"Ok then find another dimwit to do your dirty work assuming that awesome team of theirs doesn't get it done first" I said still smirking.

I said theirs not ours because I knew I had to make sure I wasn't banished as well.

"Well all right fine but they are not to bring those filthy Horde members into Stormwind" Varian said bitterly

"Oh… but that brings me to my third and final condition… You make peace with the Horde" I said the smirk on my face dissappearing but I still retained my folded arms and resolute attitude.

"That are all very noble gestures and I agree with you 100%" Said Gen Greymane

"I agree" said Anduin Wrynn and most of the guards who were evidently listening all murmured their agreement as well

"ABSOULUTLY NOT!" Varian Yelled

"Very well then find some one else to do your dirty work" I said again with a hint of anger in my voice.

I saw Varian grit his teeth

"All right the first two conditions I guarantee and the third I will give thought to" Varian said nonchalantly.

"All right I suppose that is the best I can get you to do, now what do you want me to do?" I asked losing the angerimmediatly

"Get yourself into the Defias and start to learn their plans then tell us the information"

"Got it." I said nodding.

"Very well may the light be with you" said Anduin as I walked off. I was going to do my job but first I had to go back to Nugan's safe haven and tell what I had learned.

I rented a gryphon to go down to Eastvale logging grounds and was going to walk down to the waterfall.

As I was going back. I was sure that this was going to be successful after all the Warriors Of The Rising Sun .have won battle against the powers of Deathwing how hard could defeatin a bunch of bandit's and outlaws be.

**A/N - okay so what did you guys think. this chapter wasn't exactly the best but I hope Taracarda calling out Varian was fun in of itself. another fight is coming up in a few chapters and things will get tense soon. so stayed tuned... this legend is just begining**

**As always I respond to any and all reviews via PM or if you are a guest reviewer or don't allow PM's I will leave a response in the next Author's Note.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

THe Next Brilliant Plan

Speaker- Orcron

Baron and Alex had come back with no information that could help saying that the Horde had no special op missions planned for several weeks at least which was frustrating to say the least.

I was hoping that Taracarda and Whero would come up with a bit more useful informatio, and at the same time I was also hoping that Melke came up with some reasonable food because I was hungry.

Finally Melke came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of cut up fruit of many different colours.

"Darrnassian fruit salad" Melke said sounding hopeful "it is made from several different fruits from teldrassil including the Enchanted Night Pear."

"What makes it enchanted?" Zen asked looking apprehensively at the Salad.

Though I was a bit nervous because of enchanted I knew it couldn't be dangerous... Melke had already sat down and began eating from the same dish that we were all dishing up plates from.

"Well first and foremost the tree it grows from absorbs moonlight instead of sunlight, also it can increase ones alertness for starters and has been known to allow night vision in high quantities, plus it is a powerful ingredient to certain potions" Melke said nodding at my Zen's aprehensivness.

"Oh I have heard of it, it is an ingredient in the Mythical Healing Potion" Zukia said shaking her head up and down in realization "it is a pain to acquire for anyone in the Horde though"

"Yeah even for me it is difficult to acquire and I am in the Alliance" Blastvatan said

"Well enjoy" Melke said and we all started to eat. I looked over at Nova and saw that surprisingly she wasn't making a single bit of mess while eating her share that had been put in a bowl for her to eat.

Finally Whero walked in... but without Taracarda.

"Hey wait where is Taracarda?" I heard Amy ask.

"Oh, apparently I'm banished from the Alliance so she continued on her own" Whero said shrugging indifferently.

"Actually I got it done on my own" A voice came from the door "you just got here but you had such a head start" it was Taracarda.

She was walking in the front door of the house.

"First off you teleported and I took a gryphon and second I stopped and helped out at Eastvale a bit, they clearly haven't gotten the memo about me being banished" Whero said grinning.

We got that information this morning" Melke said smiling lightly. "Either way it doesn't matter now Taracarda what did you get Baron and Alex weren't able to get anything from the Horde" Melke said as though he expected a fight to break out... most likely between Taracarda and Whero.

"Oh of course well the Alliance isn't taking any special measures either however I think I have an idea, the Defias have risen in Westfall once again under the command Of Vanessa Vancleef who is the daughter of Edwin Vancleef" Taracarda paused.

I guessed she was wondering whether or not the Horde here knew who the Defias were "I know who the Defias are, they are a bunch of normal citizen's who want revenge because Varian Wrynn was unwilling to pay them for repairing all of stormwind after that attack of... well I can't remember which attack" I said.

"Ok well then as I was about to say before I paused" Taracarda laughed and continued "I have in fact been ordered to infiltrate their ranks and give information on their plans however an idea came to mind, if we were to take down the Defias the Alliance would put more efforts towards fighting Deathwing and King Varian Wrynn has all ready promised that much as long as I get my job done" Taracarda said smiling.

"That is a brilliant idea" Melke said smiling over at Taracarda.

"Not to mention we could do some salvaging if they are planning what I think they are planning" Whero said and everyone looked at him puzzled.

Whero elaborated

"They are probably rebuilding that ship that Edwin was building in the Deadmines, that thing was massive and probably could take on Stormwind and Orgrimar at once, and please don't take that offensively" Whero added with a look towards Orcron, Baron and Alex.

"I got what you meant" Baron said smiling "though I can't imagine a ship that would be able to take on two of the most fortified cities on Azeroth"

"That might be an exaggeration on Whero's part but he is right that ship was massive" Taracarda said "Nugan could you bring up a hologram of it."

"Already done" Said Nugan and a hologram of a ship with at least four floors of deck on it was there. I was about to wonder how big it really was when Nugan pulled out another hologram of your average pirate ship. I felt my jaw drop... the Defias ship was at least 5 times larger then the pirate ship... AT LEAST!

"So if that is correct" Alex said in mock calm "HOW IN THE NAME OF AZEROTH ARE WE GOING TO TAKE THEM DOWN IF THEY HAVE THAT?!" he shouted the other half of the sentence.

"It is still under construction" Melke said calmly "and they wont have any worse defences then what we have dealt with yesterday."

"Fair point" Zukia said "if that ship has not left dock we have an excellent chance."

"And there is less chance that we will be unable to use a devised strategy as it is unlikely that Vanessa knows about the" Zen began but he cut himself off for the briefest moment "know of our team" Zen said in the same toneof voice.

I think I was the only one who heard him stop and that was probably for the better.

Melke smiled and went to the fridge and came back with a platter with 11 dining glasses and one bowl I knew was for Nova. Melke passed one to each of us and suddenly Elenia blurted out

"Wait the symbols you put on this glasses have changed" I looked to and saw that each of the glasses had a different symbol on it "when you put them on they were all the same"

"Very observant of you" Melke said smiling "yes when I first put them on the symbols meant nothing but now each of them resemble what position you hold on this team" then Melke looked over at Whero "for an example Whero being a paladin of protection and having several abilities that allow protection from attack he is our front lines expert" then he went over to Elenia and Taracarda who I noticed now both had the same symbol "Taracarda and Elenia are masters of Arcane and have discovered ways of making their spells combine for devastating results you will both will be the teams experts on arcane magic and heavy take down power " then he came over to Nugan "Nugan being a mage of fire and having an exceptional knowledge over electrical devices that can explode he is the explosions expert" and then he came to baron "Baron who has agility and stealth will be the team scout" then he came to Alex and Zen who also had the same symbols on their glasses "Zenen-kiki and Alex will be the team healers" then Blastvatan who was sitting next to Amy. "Blastvatan with the ability to summon undead ghouls and his undeniable ability to take on several enemies at once as well as Amy's ability to freeze enemies in place and summon water elementals they will both be the teams experts on distractions" then he came to me "Orcron with an intelligence for several kinds of weapons will be our weapons specialist" I grinned... if I couldn't be leader that was a position I could deal with "and finally Zukia with an exceptional knowledge over shadow magic will be the teams expert on the enemies tactics" Melke concluded. After he had finished he sat back down and looked as though he was about to propose a toast but then Zen cut in un expectantly.

"What about Melke's position" Zen said grinning. Elenia got up and did an impression of what Melke had done as he passed all of us explaining what each of the symbols on our glasses meant

"It's obvious" she said "Melke with intelligence and fearlessness will be the teams leader" She said smiling and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Well please don't think I am flattering myself but leader is what the symbol on my glass says" he said looking worried as though he was scarred that everyone in the room would start yelling and getting mad at him for self flattery

"anyway" I said trying to change the topic "a toast to the Warriors of the rising sun, Deathwing's defeaters and the bringers of a new brighter day for Azeroth" and we all raised our glasses

"To the Warriors Of The Rising Sun" and we all drank. After breakfast Nugan looked as though he was going to go get his collection of maps when I saw Whero and Zen go up stairs Zen looking kind of worried.

I guessed they were going to discuss what Zen had almost let slip when talking about how Vanessa wouldn't know about something.

I glanced at Baron who looked back at me and he gave me a look that clearly said he knew or at least he thought he knew what they were trying to hide.

"Orcron can I have a word?" Baron asked me

"Ok sure" I said catching on at once.

"All right then" Baron said and he lead me outside of the house but not past the waterfall.

he then whispered "I have a good idea what Zen was about to let slip, I am not positive but I think it has something to do with a prophecy that they think refers to Melke, I will have to talk to them about it but that is my best guess and if that is what they are planning then I have to say it is a good idea that Melke not be told until we know he is ready" Baron said in a hurried and whispered tone

"Oh… I see very well" I said. I had no idea what they were talking about but I was going to go with Baron to figure it out.

A/N - okay I am done making solid promises as I seem to have a hard time keeping them... sorry guys about the lateness, I know I promised daily updates but a bunch of shopping on Sunday and Saturday got in the way, by the time I got home my only though t was relaxing.

**either way don't fret as updates will not be slowed down to an unreasonable amount Updates will be at bear minimum once a week... this is the bare minimum I can promise but with my lack of faithfulness when it comes to schedule lately that is all I am comfortable promising.**

**As always feel free to leave a review and I will respond via PM or leave a response in my next Author's Note if you are a guest reviewer or don't allow PM's to be sent to you**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Just Great

Speaker- Zen

What the hell had I been thinking, I had nearly let it slip.

We were in Whero's and my Room discussing what I had almost let slip

"Dam that was to close" I said pacing the floor

"It didn't happen just calm down" Whero said sighing.

"Yes" I said calming down a bit... it had been to close though "I will have to be more careful that is all."

Suddenly the door was opened and out of instinct I shot a blast of electricity at the area. I found it was dodged by Baron and behind him were Alex and Orcron were there behind him.

"Dude we come in peace" Baron said holding up his hands in mock surrender. I looked past him and saw thankfully I hadn't left a mark on the wall behind him.

"Sorry about that" I said "Reflexes"

"Uh-huh no problem, either way onto why we came here in the first place, ere you about to say something involving the prophecy of the warrior of the elements!?" Baron asked crossing his arms in concern now.

"Yes" I said truthfully realizing there was no way to deny it. "please don't tell Melke about it I fear that if he receives the information before" I began but then mental slapped myself as another person spoke from walking past the door

"Give who what information." It was Elenia and she was followed by… well basically everyone else from the team except (I felt a world of relief) Melke as well as Taracarda who had already left for her mission of infiltration.

"What information are you going to give who" Elenia repeated leaning over and putting her hand on her hip and very close to glaring at me.

"Alright if I cannot prevent you all from hearing make sure the door is shut properly so Melke can't hear" I said sighing... keeping secrets was really not among my strong suits.

"All right but why can't Melke hear it" Elenia asked with a note of apprehensiveness and skepticism in her voice.

"This is information that he should not receive until the proper moment" I said. Elenia still had a look of apprehensiveness on her face and didn't seem convinced.

I sighed feeling somewhat annoyed and understanding at the same.

"Information like this is not to be taken lightly, before I tell you all I need all of your words that you will not tell" I saidresolutely.

Elenia sighed in defeat.

"Fine" Elenia said and everyone else nodded.

"All right now the information I don't want Melke to know is about a prophecy" I paused at that moment wondering how best to embark on the subject.

Just then Alex to it all out of my hands

"Are you referring to the warrior of the elements prophecy" Alex asked and everyone looked at him bewildered except for me, Baron and Whero.

"Yes I am" I said truthfully nodding at him and Baron before I stated the prophecy word for word just as I had done for Whero.

When I was done everyone looked at me bewildered.

"That can't honestly be information for some one like Melke to fear" I heard Blastvatan say with a bit of skepticism in his voice. "I mean guys he went into the Realm of shadows WITH a death knights runeblade, I think that proves he has the guts to do anything he has to do in that prophecy."

Everyone nodded in agreement except Elenia.

"I don't know" she said uncertainly "I attempted to learn from the blue Dragonflight when I was on a mission in Northrend a few years ago, it was painful and difficult and that was the aspect of magic, what would the aspect of time be like and how would he learn from the aspect of earth when that aspect is the one he would have to kill... would Deathwing really help some one defeat him?"

"It would be treacherous" Orcron nodded.

"You all make fair points" I said "however it is probably best if we are not the ones to tell him this, it is better if he gets the information from the aspects and they will give it to him when the time is right" I said in a forceful tone... Torian had trusted me to keep this a secret until the right time and I wasn't about to betray my mentor's trust.

"I see your point" Elenia said nodding.

When I got back downstairs I found Melke pouring over a map of Westfall at the table no doubt trying to think up a strategy.

I walked over to him.

"Are you thinking of a plan?" I asked though I thought it was obvious.

"Yes however I think we should wait until we get more details about the Deadmines and their defences before we make a move" "Makes said stretching his neck. I nodded in agreement hoping he hadn't been listening... Elves do have notably good hearing... for obvious reasons.

**A/N okay I am so sorry for the filler chapter (if you guys want to call it that) but I just wanted to have this idea for everyone but Melke to know... either way things do pick up just like a mini climax in about two chapters which should be out relatively quickly... of course I am not making promises but I assure you all I will not be to late between updates... once a week is the bare minimum with a lot more in possibility.**

**As always reviews are welcome and I respond to all of them in a PM or if you are a guest reviewer or don't allow PM's I will leave a response in the Author's Note.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mission Gone Awry

Speaker- Taracarda

I had just teleported into Westfall and dammit was I nervous. I of course knew how dangerous the Defias were and some of my friends had been here when Vanessa Vancleef re formed the Defias... form what they said it seems as though Vanessa is way worse then her father Edwin had been, and that is a big deal.

I was arriving at Moonbrook, the town in which the Deadmines were located. As I approached the Guards grabbed their weapons waiting to strike. there were to in front of me and both of them were wearing red bandana's in front of their faces and were wearing brown leather and carrying perfectly polished steel swords.

"What do you want miss" one of them said with a snarl.

"I wish to help your cause" I said resolutely.

"Yeah right how do we know you can be trusted" the other one said crossing his arms in suspicion.

"I" `I began but I was cut off

"What is this" I female voice said in a voice that suggested agitation from behind the guards.

I guessed that this was Vanessa Vancleef.

She looked very intimating with black hair and brown eyes that looked so determined and filled with hatred it wasn't hard to see why she could be such a threat. She was wearing a red vest that looked to be made from very fine leather, two daggers at her hips both made from exceptional steel, leather boots and a red bandana covering her face which I guessed was made out of dyed Runecloth.

"I am Taracarda Stormrider" I said cautiously.

"I have heard of you, several of the lesser Defias have said much about how you have called out the King of stormwind several times" Vanessa said scratching her chin through her bandana.

"She said she wanted to join the Defias" the first guard said and though he was wearing a bandana I could tell he was sneering.

"Well… I mean" I began

"Well I understand you would want to and I think we could get you a linen rank" Vanessa said smiling through her bandana.

"Linen rank?" I said extremely confused.

"The fabric that your face mask is made of refers to your rank, linen is beginner, wool is intermediate, silk is near or at officer status and Runecloth" Vanessa gestured to her own face mask "means leader"

"I see thank you for that information" I said politely.

"Your welcome, now follow me please" Vaness said and she began walking away and I followed obediently.

She led me into a broken down inn that looked very dirty.

"First clean up the lobby area of this place and then you can get branded with the mark and your first bandana" she said and walked away without another word.

I looked around the place in horror... it had to have been rundown for five years at least.

I sighed... this was going to be a VERY tedious job.

I looked around cautiously, there wasn't anyone watching... could I risk it?

I cast a spell on some tools and at once each of them ran off in their own direction cleaning and even fixing areas of the lobby while holding out my hands with purple orbs of arcane energy in each hand.

After about 5 minutes some one walked in, it wasn't Vanessa it was the first guard I had spoken to when entering Moonbrook.

"I thought you were being tested on obedience" he said smirking "from the sounds of it you are getting a lot of help."

"I am helping myself" I said and I pointed to the broom and other tools which were all going about cleaning and refurbishing the entire lobby.

"Well I am sure you have just failed, this was the test of loyalty" he said and though he was wearing a bandana I could tell he was smirking.

"And why would that be?" I asked skeptically putting my hands on my hips losing focus on the spell that was entrancing the cleaning tools so all of them fell without movement.

The guard was about to answer When Vanessa came back in.

"Well have you been helping her Greg?" she asked sounding revolted "I thought it was plain and clear that no one is to help others in the test of obedience"

"I didn't help her" Greg said defensively

"I helped myself" I said grinning and I snapped my fingers and made a lit candle stick levitate a few inch's from the table.

"Oh aren't you full of surprises" Vanessa said as I lowered the candle stick down on the table again. Even though her face was covered by her Runecloth Bandana I could tell she was grinning "I guess I should have expected that, the robes are a dead giveaway. Regardless you got the job done without question that proves obedience and you used the tools at your disposal to get the job done quicker and better that proves resourcefulness which is a valued ability among the Defias"

"Thank you" I said respectfully bowing slightly.

"Well then come with me" she said again and again I followed. She led me into a building that looked like a city hall. it had to be in shape if anything worse then the inn had with cobwebs everywhere and an eerie air around the place with black everywhere and one dim candle in the middle and a chair at the back of the main room.

"Sit down" Vanessa ordered me. I did getting a bit uneasy... but I was too far in to turn back now.

"Now then Valerie I have an initiate here that needs your go ahead" Vanessa said and a women stepped out of the shadows. Valerie was tall with a very intimidating look in her eyes; she was wearing a mage robe which made me guess she was a mage like me and was wearing a red bandana that seemed to be made of Runecloth. she had jet black hair and a light hazel brown eye colour.

"May I ask what my test is?" I asked in what I hoped was a casual voice.

"Oh just look into Valerie's eye's and don't blink" Vanessa said and at that moment a device came out of the back of the chair. Two claws grabbed my eye lids and held them open and metal straps wrapped themselves around my ankles, wrists and waist.

I thought this was a natural part of initiation but I was starting to get really scared at this point...

I sat there looking into Valerie's eyes. I sat there for what I guessed was five minutes until finally Valerie turned to Vanessa. She closed and opened her fist twice which I wasn't sure but I guessed it was a sign that they used.

Vanessa saw it and then walked over to me.

"Well I think we can find a use for you Taracarda" Vanessa said to me and through her bandana I could see some evil smirk that made me get even more uneasy... I was seonds away from shivering in fear.

"Oh ok thank you when do I start" I said in an eager voice which I hoped would fool them

"Oh you don't have to do anything" she said and I saw even with her bandana on that her evil was widening

"What do you..." I began but suddenly I felt a sharp prick in my neck and the next second before I could even register what had happened everything just blacked out.

**A/N - the dread Cliffhangar muhahahahahaha. Lol don't sweat it guys next chapter should be out really soon.**

**As Always Critisiscm in any way is alright and I will respond to all reviews via PM or if you don't allow PM or are a guest reviewer I will leave a response in the Author's Note.**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 out.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sin's Of The Past

Speaker- Elenia

_Was Taracarda okay? _was the only question going through my head at that time.

I was starting to get worried about her and it was obvious that I wasn't used to the prospect of undercover ops... none of us were so I think I wasn't the only one worried.

I knew she could handle herself but even amongst the Horde the Defias are known as ruthless murderers.

I was sitting in my room on my own.

It was driving me nuts that I had nothing to take my mind off of it and I was about to get up in frustration when I heard some noises from downstairs of laughter and grunts of frustration.

I walked downstairs and found that Zen, Orcron, Blastvatan, Alex, Baron and Whero were absorbed in a board game called Serpent's and Vines in which you race to the top of the board and if you land on a serpent's tale you go down to were it's mouth is and if you land on a vine you go up the vine to it's end.

Zukia, Amy and Nugan were all talking about something on a couch adjacent from where the others were playing and I couldn't tell what they were speaking about. and Nova was sitting on her hind legs watching the game as if she understood what was going on.

I grinned to myself... _at least they were occupied but where was Melke?_

I went back upstairs and attempted to find which bedroom was Melke's" I tried pressing my ear to the doors however my hopes weren't high because I guessed that if he was alone he was likely being quiet. However I pressed my ear against one of them just in time to hear a deep regretful sigh.

I knocked on the door and Melke's voice answered "Come in"

I did.

I found Melke sitting on the end of one of the bed with an unreadable look on his face.

"Hello Elenia can I help you?" Melke said politely.

"Oh uh I was just wondering were you were. Everyone else is downstairs playing games and I wondered if you would like to join us" I said slightly nervous.

"Maybe in a bit" Melke said and he turned around again staring at the floor in a sort of dejected way clearly reflecting upon something.

What's up?" I asked quite concerned.

"What do you mean?" Melke asked looking at me attempting to put a confused look on his face.

"Don't even bother trying that" I said putting my hands on my hips and raising my left eyebrow"it doesn't take a Telepath to know you are troubled about something."

"All right you got me" Melke said smiling lightly though I could still see the sadness in his eyes. "However if you get worried or frightened about something you seem to have a habit of gettting yourself into trouble."

I grinned because I also remembered this morning were Melke had jumped from the top of the waterfall and then transformed into a bird and caught me because I had slipped an fallen over the edge in shock.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a cliff to fall off in this room so I think I am safe from myself at the moment" I said and then got serious again "So seriously what is it?"

"Alright" Melke said and then sighed "Not one of my proudest moments."

"You are worried by a sin?" I asked sounding skeptical "everyone has done something bad in their lifetime, I am the first to admit it."

"Some worse then others" Melke said before taking a deep breath "I was with the group who killed Edwin Vancleef... in fact I dealt the final blow" and as Melke said this it was clear it was causing him distress to have done such a thing and even though I thought he should get over it I couldn't blame him for regretting such a thing.

"Edwin was a criminal who was doing so much wrong that he had already been given the death sentence" I said trying to reason with him.

"It's not that it's… After Edwin had fallen I thought I had seen a small shadow in the room were we had found him. It looked like a kid however it vanished so at the time I thought I had imagined it. However I swore I could have heard a little girl crying as we left" and at this a tear rolled down his cheek and I found my heart beating a bit faster then normal.

"You think you could have done something to help her" I said soothingly "you couldn't have done anything, seeing you return would have if anything frightened her or driven her to even more anger."

"That raises another sin I am the one who dealt such a wound to her and I didn't even try to help heal it" Melke said really sadly. Without conscious thought I put my hand on top of Melke's hand and held onto it

"Melke do you have any idea the good things you have done over the past three days alone?" I said forcefully. This depression was not happening... not at all. "You have formed a team that has a great chance of forming peace between the Horde and the Alliance, you have saved me and Blastvatan, defeating one of the four horsemen in the process, you defeated Willow and preventing Deathwing from getting far more advantages then he all ready has, and only this morning you did so much to help out at Eastvale logging ground." Melke looked at me not letting up with the sadness.

"I destroyed a life Elenia" Melke said clearly depressed at this point.

"And at the time you thought it was right, you always had a good reason at the time" I said forcefully "you're the one who says don't worry about what is yet to come however you shouldn't worry about the past either after all the past is gone but life continues. We should do what we can to help prevent that from changing" I said in that same forceful voice. Melke smiled lightly.

_I finally I got through that skull._

"Hard to imagine I have been reminded of things like that from one of the people I taught them to" Melke said "I think I feel like coming downstairs and joining everyone in that board game now" Melke said seeming to cheer up though I couldn't tell if it was forced or not.

"All right then" I replied and we both walked out of the room together we went downstairs to find that the game was almost over and Blastvatan and Alex seemed to be close to the finish on the board and Nova had laid her head down on top of her paws with an expression on her face that suggested boredom.

"Come on three" I heard alex mumbled as he rolled the dice. the group seemed to be having fun but I walked over to where Zukia and Amy were talking and found that Nugan wasn't with them

"Hey Zukia, Amy, wasn't Nugan talking with you two?"

"Oh he went out for some fresh air he will be back in a second" Amy said in her squeaky voice.

"Guys" a nervous voice came from the doorway. "you might want to come and see this" it was Nugan and he looked nervous... evn firghtened.

"What is it?" Amy asked "Just come out here and see" Nova raised her head nervously as though she definitely could tell this could not be good.

We all walked outside and saw a huge hologram appearing on the outside of the waterfall. the being being shown in the hologram was a female and human with black hair and wearing a vest and bandana in front of her face.

"Greetings Warriors Of The Rising Sun, I am Vanessa Vancleef but of course you obviously know that" and the hologram paused to let it sink in.

Whero shouted.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I just want Melke to come to Moonbrook unarmed and alone" Vanessa answered sadistically. "And just so you don't get cold feet" and the image that the hologram was showing changed to show Taracarda locked in an anti magic bubble tied to a chair with metal ropes and a saw blade spinning only inch's from her neck "you have two hours, don't keep death waiting Melke" and the hologram disappeared.

I looked at Melke with desperation in my eyes.

"We can think of something you don't have to give yourself up" I said in a worried voice

"No I will make sure they let Taracarda go and then I will take any fate she has in store for me, Orcron I am leaving you with command if I do not make it back alive then you have command" and with that Melke made a short bow to all of us in a farewell salute. "complete your journey my friends" and without another word he walked away.

Nova walked toward him and nudged his hand in a motion that I assumed meant she wanted to go with him.

"No Nova this is something I have to complete alone" Melke said but Nova persisted "Nova no you have to stay, help everyone else complete the path I helped start" and Nova stopped. I guessed she realized that it was no use.

Melke walked away back into Elwyn.

Dammit why must he be so stubborn...

"Well if I am in charge I say we do not let him die" Orcron said shaking his head.

"I agree" I said simply, I wasn't about to let Melke die because he hoped it would repay any sins he may have committed" I said shaking my head resolutly.

"And I may have a plan" Nugan said and he pulled a small vial out of his robe. The vial showed a person half of him was black the other was a black outline. It was a symbol that meant invisibility and I got the plan the moment I had laid eyes on that vial.

**A/N - okay the chapter did come out a little later then I intended but either way it is done and as you probably guessed we are nearing another fight so... let's get this done.**

**as always reviews are welcome and I will respond to any and all reviews via PM or in the Author's Notel**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

An Unauthorized Rescue Mission

Speaker- Melke

I had been walking for about 45 minutes and had finally reached Moonbrook.

I was walking up the path and standing at the road to town there were several Defias mercenaries waiting for me.

When I stopped in front of them one of them held up a pair steel enchanted handcuffs.

I held out my hands and the Mercenary put them on my hands and at that moment I felt just like I had when we fought willow, how my connection to the solar and lunar energies dissapear.

After that he pushed me through a portal that I think a mage opened from the other side and I landed on the top deck of a large boat I had seen once before... the Defias Battleship.

"Hello Melke" a cruel and sadistic voice said "how good of you to come and not keep death or vengeance waiting" it was Vanessa Vancleef.

She was standing in the entrance to the cabin in which I had found Edwin Vancleef all those years ago.

"I came unarmed and alone now let Taracarda go" I said forcefully knowing full well what was coming.

"Actually I think I will let you watch her die but first" and she made a large slash along my right cheek with one of her daggers.

As the wound was opened I felt some sort of liquid go into the cut.

"That's from my father, you took him from me when I was so young so now I will take your friend from you" Vanessa said and the saw blade got closer to Taracarda's neck.

Suddenly a blast of holy light shaped as a shield hurled its way out of nowhere towards the saw blade. It hit the mechanical arm holding the saw blade and it came clean off. I looked at where the energy had come from and saw Whero standing there his shield rematerializing at his side and his sword at the ready.

I looked around everyone were there, the effects of what looked like invisibility potions wearing off.

"You said you would come alone!" Vanessa shouted

"He didn't want us to come but after all you are messing with one of the Warriors Of The Rising Sun...we stick together" Elenia shouted and I grinned. Whero cut Taracarda free and Nova bit the cuffs off and Elenia gave me my druid staff and my dagger. All 12 of us stood in battle positions ready to strike.

"Admiral, captain get out here and help me, and you pirate go get everyone else from the Deadmines except the frontal defenses" Vanessa Ordered and then one Defias pirates ran off but none of us were able to stop him seeing as how we were being surrounded by approximately 20 different people. I looked back and a murloc chef and a Worgen admiral were readying their weapons along with the other twenty Defias. I knew thier ranks from their clothes.

"Now then lets see if cooperation can get you out of this one" Vanessa said and even through her bandana I could see that she had an evil grin on her face.

It had begun. The Murloc Cookie was inside some pt throwing blasts of enchanted water that burned on contact with flesh while Vanessa and the admiral were jumping all over the place dealing severe wounds to each of us. Thankfully Alex and Zen were doing there jobs healing us more then enough blasts of Holy and nature energy flying around just as much as Vanessa and the Admiral.

"DEFIAS DEFEND YOUR LEADER!" a voice yelled from the entrance to the cove. And what looked like an army of 1000 charged towards the ship. I was locked in combat with a defias pirate trading slashes staff to sword when I heard Nugan shout.

"Cover your ears."

I was confused for a moment however all of the ships cannons went off completely destroying every way onto the ship and that definitely answered my question.

"Clever" said the admiral just as I managed to knock out the pirate attacking me and saw that the only ones left standing were my team, Venessa, the Admiral and Cookie.

"But cleverness will not save you in the end."

"Really I was thinking you were the ones who were going to need to think of a way to save yourselves" Orcron said the head of the Murloc rolling across the deck as he had just finished off Cookie.

"Oh you are quite the warrior Sir Orc but why do you surround yourself with such pathetic company and get no reward for it" Vanessa said slyly clearly pulling a charm.

"Because I have a reason that is beyond rewards" Orcron returned. I had to admit Orcron had received so many temptations to leave the Warriors Of The Rising Sun and yet each time he had risen defiantly, resisted temptation and stuck with us. He along with everyone else were extremly defiant and I had to admire that

"Face now the might of admiral Ripsnarl" The Worgen shouted and at once a heavy fog appeared magically. Nova bumped into me clearly getting a bit nervous and with good reason.

Ripsnarl was running all over the place along with a number of steam elementals that he must have summoned dealing damage to each of us because of the low visibility that the fog was creating Zen and Alex had almost no way of healing everyone.

Baron was doing pretty good with parrying strikes from Vanessa and The Admiral with his dual Cutlasses as was everyone else who had a melee weapon but Zukia, Elenia and Taracarda not fairing as well due to lack of weapons training. I had summoned vines and tried to find either Vanessa or the Admiral but I could not find them and things were just getting slowly worse as Steam Elemental's began to increase in number.

Things looked pretty grim indeed until suddenly I felt a heavy wind blow all of the fog away.

I looked around and saw Orcron with a sword out with his arms in a position that suggested that he had blown the wind. The blade had a blue glow, was short to be a one handed weapon and was forged in a rather peculiar way with a look that suggested it was actualy two blades in one but that wasn't the case.

I could not believe it... that blade was Thunderfury the blessed blade of the windseeker.

This was a weapon of legendary power that was created with the essence of the windseeker himself... I had thought that Blade was left in the Molten Core after the defeat of Ragnoros... guess not.

"What the" Ripsnarl said surprised then he saw the sword that Orcron had in hand "Well this group is full of surprises aren't you, well we have a few surprises of our own" and without warning Vanessa Vancleef used a magical ability known as Shadowstep to get behind him instantly.

Before Orcron could react Vanessa had knocked him out cold. Ripsnarl picked up the blade and held it out to Vanessa offering her to take the blade.

"Here you should wield this weapon milady" Ripsnarl said a grin in his dog like characteristics.

"Why thank you Admiral" Vanessa said and she reached out to take Thunderfury by the hilt. Everyone around me looked horrified however I by instinct cast a spell before realizing I had even done it.

A vine appeared between Ripsnarl and Vanessa grabbed the sword and threw it to me. I caught it by the hilt and again that feeling as though a power I always had was finally unlocked coursed through me... the same as when I had picked up the Runeblade.

Vanessa picked up the unconscious form of Orcron and put one of her blades to his throat and held him up human shield... or rather Orc shield.

"Nobody move" she said and I could tell she was scared now

"Listen if you just surrender now you will receive fair trial" Taracarda said soothingly though I knew it was useless.

"Who says I want a trial" She said and Ripsnarl nodded in approval. I cast the same spell I had used to save Elenia this morning on Orcron making thorns erupt from his skin. Vanessa hurled backwards in pain and I cast a spell that entangled both Ripsnarl and Vanessa Vancleef in strong vines that neither of them could break free.

"Now then how did you get here anyway?" I asked the team questioningly just as Zen shot a blast of healing energy at Orcron and he began getting to his feet.

"The extra exit that leads to the mountains in Westfall" Nugan said and I realized at once what he talking about.

"Well we are saved" Vanessa said suddenly and at once we found ourselves surrounded by 100s of Defias pirates and assassins. I had abandoned my staff and now gripped Thunderfury in my hand in a defensive stance.

"Now then if you let us go and Surrender we might make your deaths painless" Vanessa said very sadistically.

"I think not!" I yelled and using Thunderfury I created a lightning storm that knocked every single one of the Defias unconscious.

I had no idea how I knew hot to wield this weapon to such an extent but I did... almost like a natural instinct.

Vanessa looked stunned and her eyes were pretty much bulging out of their sockets at this point.

"Now quit trying to escape and maybe the court will go easy on you' I said forcefully.

Suddenly a large number of Alliance soldiers as well as an SI:7 agent came running over tripping over the unconscious forms of the Defias.

"Good gracious what happened here" The agent said looking at the 12 of us. This agent was wearing a suit and tie with black hair and white skin with brown eyes. he also had a short sword in hand.

"The twelve of us did what an army of alliance solders armed with cannons could not" Taracarda said smirking crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about" The agent began then he saw the tied up forms of Vanessa Vancleef and Admiral Ripsnarl then over at the group.

"My god you guys were not kidding" one of the soldiers yelled "you guys really can hold your own in what seems like a losing battle!"

"What are you talking about" Whero began but he was cut off.

"They are refereeing to yesterday when we got rid of Willow" I heard Orcron whisper in Whero's ear.

"I want to speak to Varian Wrynn" I shouted somewhat angrily.

"Oh really well you have been banished from the alliance and therefore have no right to give out orders like that" the Si:7 agent said smirking.

"Melke I will go speak to him" Taracarda whispered in from behind me "he owes me for attempting to go undercover anyway"

"All right" I whispered back "take these two back first then come back to get all of these criminals" I said gesturing to the unconscious Defias.

I then turned to my friends

"now how do we get out of here?" I asked

"Oh there is an exit tunnel once we get out outside I can teleport us back" Elenia said shortly.

"Ok you guys go, I will head back and speak with Varian" Taracarda said. We all shared one short nod and the 11 of us went toward the extra exit.

"Well I have to say this team of ours is rather resourceful I must say" Zen said smilingwhen we finally got out and Elenia Teleported we back to the Redridge Waterfall.

We all went through the waterfall and into the house to find the board game that Blast and the others had left on the coffee table.

"Well I don't see the point in waiting with baited breath, who wants to continue the Game" Nugan said enthusiastically.

"Why not" Whero and Blastvatan said sitting down on the couch ready to keep play

"Nah" Zen said "I think I will just watch this time I don't want to be humiliated further with my bad luck."

"Yeah you know my luck of cards is the greatest" Blast said

"Blast you just jinxed it you know that right?" Zukia asked smiling. Blast just shrugged and sat rolled the dice ready to continue the game.

**A/N - Yeah I know I should have updated sooner, I have been getting way to entranced by being the reader as opposed to the writer... but the tale must be told and don't worry... this story will continue for a while.**

**As always feel free to leave a review and I will respond to all the reviews you guys leave via PM or in the Author's Note if you are a guest reviewer or don't allow PM's**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Taracarda outspoken

Speaker- Taracarda

I was walking into Stormwind keep to speak to King Varian Wrynn and dammit was I nervous.

This time I was very likely to have been seen and if that were the case I was banished from the Alliance just Like Whero and Melke.

I approached the stormwind Throne and just like last time there was Anduin Wrynn prince of Stormwind on one side and Gen Greymane on the other side in between King Varian Wrynn.

"So Vanessa Vancleef has been apprehended and yet you never reported any information" Varian said looking at me imperiously

"I was compromised" I said "there is an initiation that involves being forced to open your mind and have it checked for any signs of disloyalty" I explained crossing my arms in exsasperation.

"That doesn't matter" Gen Greymane said "in the end Vanessa and her followers have been apprehended now we will live up to your conditions"

"NO!" Varian shouted "she did not do her job" and as he said this I could tell at once he was making excuses to not hold up his end of the bargain... I was not having it.

"I was apprehended and being held with a blade at my neck, my friends saved me and did what you could not in the process. I personally think I did my job reasonably well" I said my temper flaring at once.

"She is right father" Anduin said "she had put her life on the line to help us and I think that you should really reward after all you didn't do anything to get her out and you could have."

What the hell, he knew I had been aprehended... oh that moron was in for it.

"WAIT!" I yelled "YOU KNEW I WAS BEING HELD AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, SO MUCH FOR HONOR" I yelled my fingers twitching a small part of me wanting to turn him into a sheep and leave him that way for a while.

"They were holding you for such unreasonable ransom that was too high for us to pay" Varian said crossing his arms resolutly and confidently.

"So you were going to let me die you ungrateful Moron!" I yelled getting really pissed off at this point.

"You dare" Varian shouted indignitly girpping the blue misted sword at his side.

"Yeah I do" I yelled "I don't care if you banish me, I am a Warrior Of The Rising Sun, we will not rest until Evil is eradicated and peace is restored to this world" I shouted proudly and resolutly. "Whether you help us or not is up to you however I warn you… take arms against us and you we will show no mercy."

"Stop this now please" Anduin yelled to make himself heard a note of plea in his voice "Taracarda has not done anything wrong she is standing up for her beliefs and is merely asking for what she asked for when she took on a job that she knew would be Dangerous" Anduin said trying to calm down his father.

"Fine" Varian said through gritted teeth. "we will devote the Forces you saved towards killing Deathwing however none of your friends will have sanctuary in Stormwind or any other Alliance city or settlment"

"I doubt you guys will be able to enforce that" I said smirking "Many Night elves and Draenei are on our side not yours but all right just remember Varian no mercy" and I walked off before he could call after me or repremand me in anyway.

_Serves him right _I thought _The moron refuses to acknowladge that not all orcs are like the ones who captured him for the ring all those years ago._

As I walked off I heard Gen Greymane say to Varian.

"I have lived a long time and seen many acts of rage before however I have to say the rage I saw in her eyes I don't think she was kidding and if everyone on that team feels the same way you will have a real hard time taking them on." and just before I left the keep smirking I heard Varian say.

"I doubt that" Varian said and I could tell that he was smirking confidently.

I teleported as soon as I had exited the keep with the use of Nugan's device. When I got there I found... wait what... no.

Melke sitting there playing chess with Zen with a humourful concentration on his face. Elenia and Zukia were watching the game, Nugan and Amy were talking so fast I could not make out what they were saying and everyone else was playing some kind of board based game of one or another type.

"Not quite a checkmate yet" Zen said moving his king out of the way from Melke's Queen

"Who says that was my target?" Melke said grinning as he moved his bishop and captured Zen's Rook.

Zen was dumbstruck at this and I couldn't help but chuckle... Melke always was good at Chess.

Nova was sitting in front of a board of Vines and Serpents and had figured out some way to play with Whero, Baron and Alex.

"I'm getting beaten by a cat in a game a cat shouldn't even be able to play" Orcron grumbled as Nova flipped the dice into the air were it landed on 6 and Orcron was left in the dust as Nova nudged her black piece up those six squares.

Nova roared in a tone that suggested mentally she was chuckling.

"Oh well it's not like that game is deciding the fate of Azeroth" I said putting my hands on my hips and smiling.

"Or maybe it is, what if in an alternate dimension Nova is evil and a god and..." Whero began but one quizical look from me shut him up... even if I couldn't help chuckling.

"Oh well, how did it go?" Melke asked turning away from the chess game and looking at me seriously.

"Well Varian promised to dedicate forces that were being sent to Westfall to fighting Deathwing but he was on the verge of sticking fifty guards on me... I might be good but I'm not that good" I said and I caught Whero roll his eyes but I ignored him.

"All right well either way it worked out and still without casualty" Elenia said smiling.

"Did you expect any less?" Zen asked sarcastically.

"Of course not" Elenia said smiling.

After this the rest of the evening past pretty standard everyone smiling and enjoying themselves.

It did cross my mind at one point how could we be so carefree when for all we know we could be breathing our last breathes... Who knows...

_I guess that could happen no matter what situation you are in. _

As I said this to myself I grinned... yeah, just gotta live while your alive.

**A/N - so what did you guys think, that should be the last bit of Varian bashing for a bit... I think not sure though.**

**Yeah if any of you got the reference in that last sentence then you know good music if not then we need to fill you in on what good music is... that last line _Gotta live while your alive _is derived from Bon Jovi's It's My Life from 2000, highly recomend you guys look it up.**

**lastly I have plans for an idea for a background song for each chapter to add some extra feel to what is going on so look for that at the top of each chapter.**

**As always reviews will be responded to etc**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Song Recommendation - Breaking Down The Borders by Miracle Of Sound**

**or Trauma Centre New Blood Pleasant Day Theme**

Chapter 30

Challenge Accepted

Speaker- Elenia

The Warriors of the rising sun were unbeatable... or at least aas ccloose as you coould get wwhile sstill bbeing mortal.

We had overcome two difficult challenges with some of the worst odds in the history of Azeroth and emerged victorious both times.

I was walking downstairs to get some coffee to find Blastvatan sitting in the armchair playing chess against holographic pieces that moved on their own.

"What are you doing?" I asked uncertainly "Practicing... that four moove check mate was embarrassing" Blast said just as his Queen was taken by a Pawn.

"It is all about looking at the big picture" came a very familiar voice from the dorrway.

Melke was walking in followed by Nova, they had clearly just gone for a run.

"Watching what your opponent is doing and being ready at all fronts"

"Yeah well I'm a warrior not a dam tactition" Blast said grumpily as he watched as a Check forced him to lose one of his castles to a pawn.

"Anyway what's that?" I asked pointing at the piece of paper Melke was holding under his arms.

"The Alliance News" Melke said.

"Let's check if our little adventure in the Deadmines went unnoticed... or covered up" I said smirking.

Melke smiled back at me and we read the first page which had a title _Group Of Ragtag Traitor's Team Up With Horde._

"Wow, those moron's didn't even mention how we brought in Vannessa and managed to take out Willow" I said putting my hand on my hip in indignation.

"I can't say this is a shock, Alliance and Horde rivalries are all over, Varian dosen't want to believe there are in fact good Orc's just as some Horde don't want to believe their are good human's"

"Yeah, oh well they did mention the forces going towards fighting Deathwing though... Varian isn't totally without honour" I said disdainfully.

"All right oh and there is also something else" Melke said pulling out a scroll from a pocket of his robe "This was in the Lakeshire mailbox, labelled to all of us"

I looked at the scroll which did indeed have in large words along the outside _To the Warriors Of The Rising Sun_

"Wait until Everyone Else is here?" I said in a questioning manner.

"Yeah" Blast and Melke said in unison. I nodded and went back to the kitchen to pour myself the coffee I had been making.

About 15 minutes later everyone had gotten up and gotten a glance at the scroll that we had left in the middle of the table.

"What's this about?" Alex asked curiously glancing at the scroll.

"We don't know, none of us have looked at it yet, it's labelled to all of us so we all should be here" I said shrugging.

"Well we are all here now so come on before suspense starts to kick in" Zukia said with a note of derision in her voice as she munched on a small breakfast bar.

I looked around. Everyone was here alright so I guess there wasn't any need to wait. as everyone glanced over at me from wherever they were in the Kitchen as I picked up the scroll and read aloud.

"Dear Warriors Of The Rising Sun, Though this has been kept quiet by Varian there is one person who knows what you did in the Deadmines. Agent Horatio of SI:7 has agreed to tell the truth if you all come to a disclosed location near Lakeshire. your friend and ally, John Caldora" I said and at once their was a controlled outcry of mixed thoughts.

"This could be a great oppurtunity" Whero was saying.

"It could be a trap dimwit" Taracarda responded to Whero snarkily.

"I know this John actually, he's trying to become a journalist" Melke said.

"Indeed, he's been captured by the Horde several times and each time unarmed but on a battlefield" Orcron said looking disdainful.

"Well the location is on the bottom, it is a ways away from any settlement, an almost untreked spot of the mountains" I said pointing out the map that was attached to the bottom of the scroll.

"Well that is a little convincing" Zukia said scratching her chin in thought.

"Well do we have any better idea's" Baron asked skeptically.

"he's got a point" Alex said.

"All right what did the time say?" Melke asked me and I looked back at the scroll.

"In 1 hour" I said.

"All right let's get ready and be ready to go in 45" Melke said and everyone nodded and began getting weapons ready... just in case.

**A/N - Okay so what did you guys think.**

**I really don't have anything to say for this chapter so I'll keep this brief.**

**Reviews get responded to and what not you guys know all that.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Song Recommendation - I got nothing this time lol**

Chapter 31

Interviews

Speaker - Orcron

"Hey Melke, do you still have Thunderfury?" I asked.

I had just finished sharpening my battleaxe and had just remembered I had used Thunderfury in the battle yesterday.

"Yes I do It's right here" Melke said and at this I noted the blue glint coming from the inside of Melke's robe as he reached in and pulled out the blade known as Thunderfury. "I'm sorry I guess I just forgot to give it back" He said sounding a bit confused towards himself.

"I can see why, You see I was given that blade in the days of the first war against Ragnoros, I was told to hold onto that blade until the blade would choose it's wielder for an even greater cause" I recited the words that the apprentices of the Windseeker said as Thunderfury was finally finished. "And it feels as if the blade has attached to you."

Melke looked down at the blue blade in his hands and smiled softly

"All right, thank you Orcron, rest assured I will take care of this weapon." Melke said and I smiled and nodded before deciding to go and get some training before leaving.

Entering the training area I found Baron slash at a target with his dual Cutlass setup getting better by the minute, Taracarda and Elenia crossed in a mages duel and everyone else training in some way... the only exception being Zen who was leaning against a wall with a solemn look on his face.

"So Thunderfury was passed to Melke" He said as more of a statement then a question.

I nodded realizing at once what he was saying.

"Yeah, if this dosen't prove it then I don't know what will" I said nodding solemly.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

"Okay just in case this is a trap let's not all go" Elenia said suggestivly as the time to meet with John and Agent Horatio.

"So what do we do?" Whero asked curiously.

"Taracarda, stay behind with Baron, Alex, Zukia, Nugan, Amy, Nova and Whero. Me, Melke, Orcron and Zen will go to the meeting and I will send out an arcane mental ripple to signal an S.O.S" Elenia said and despite Taracarda's disdainful glance towards Willow she didn't argue.

"Sounds good" Zukia said smiling.

"All right let's go" Zen said and everyone waved their farewells and then we left.

Once we got outside we began a trek through the mountains. Elenia couldn't teleport us there because she apparently has to physically been to a place before she can teleport to it using arcane.

Dam magic is confusing sometimes.

about 20 minutes of harsh Hiking we finally reached the spot where we were supposed to meet the two humans, Agent Horatio and John Caldora.

The area we were in was filled with shrubbery and very lush with the orange tinge of grass and autumn feel of Redridge and in the middle of a clearing we saw two people standing there.

One had glasses and short black hair and was carrying a notepad. This one was wearing simple civilian clothing with a black shirt and jeans.

the other was black hair and had a suspicious air. he was wearing a fine black suit and had a rifle on his back.

"Where's the rest of the team?" the civilian asked running towards us.

"They stayed behind, don't worry we will be able to answer any question you have for us" Melke stated smiling lightly.

"Okay first and foremost what exactly are all of you doing!?" Horatio asked hotly but not threateningly.

"It's simple, the peace between the Alliance and Horde needs to start somewhere and we are the ones who are going to set the example" I stated flatly crossing my arms.

"Indeed, a noble goal if I do say so myself" John said smiling ear to ear pulling out a pen.

"Okay how did you all meet?" John asked

"Simple, I was leading an alliance force in Twin Peaks while Orcron" Melke said gesturing to me "was leading a force for the Horde, both sides were ambushed by the Twilight's Hammer and we banded together to save ourselves"

"I see, so it was desperation that brought you together" Horatio said crossing his arms and nodding.

"Yeah, then we realized how our war had nearly cost us our lives and for a meaningless reason so we banded together and formed our team" Elenia finished smiling at the memory.

The interview went on for about 20 minutes with John shooting questions about the fight with Willow, the Deadmines crisis as well as a few questions about our backstories involving the other faction.

None of us hid anything and all the while Horatio had his hand on his chin and seemed to be appraising our answers to these questions.

Finally the interview was over and just as John thanked us and shaked all of our hands Horatio stepped forward.

"Alright you won me over, I'll go and make a public statement on what really happened in the Deadmines... good luck Warriors Of The Rising Sun" Horatio said and then pulled an envelop out of his suit "Oh and this is for you all. the leaders of the Alliance came together today to plan an assault on the Twilight Citadel and Tyrande Whisperwind found out I was coming to meet you... she gave me this letter and asked me to give it to you all" He finished and Melke took the card.

"Thank you Horatio, for everything" Melke said and Horatio nodded and walked away.

"Don't bother making any threats, I won't twist anything that was said in this interview" John reassured us and I looked at him apraising him and trying to see any lie behind his words.

"Thank you" Elenia said smiling happily before John walked away as well.

"All right Elenia if you please" Zen said and Elenia nodded before teleporting all of us to the waterfall.

"So how'd it go?" Whero said excitedly the moment we walked in.

"It went well, Agent Horatio is going to make a statement about what happened in the Deadmines and John is going to publish his interview which if he dosen't twist anything will be a huge turn-around for many citizens" I stated and Melke added

"We also were given this letter, supposedly it is from Tyrande Whisperwind."

"The leader of the Night Elves?" Zukia said confused.

"Indeed" Melke said before opening the letter.

_"Dear Warriors Of The Rising Sun. I know of your excursions in the Shadowfang Keep and in the Deadmines and right now your assistance is needed. Ragnoros has risen again and the Guardians Of Hyjal are assembling a force to become the Avengers Of Hyjal to combat Ragnoros in his own domain... the Firelands.  
Malfurion and the others could really use your extra skills in this battle and if we succeed we will be that much closer to finally defeating Deathwing._

_Your sincerly Tyrande Whisperwind" _Melke finished reading the note aloud.

"No time like the present" Elenia chirped happily clearly ready to get back on the front lines and continue being a thorn in Deathwing's side.

"Let's go" I said and without another word we began for Mount Hyjal... back into the midst of battle.

**A/N - yeah I didn't want to iterate that interview because really it would have just summarized what has been happening so far in the story so I figured you guys wouldn't want to read through that anyway.**

**Okay there will be some of the stuff from 4.1 in here but it should still be cool... they won't be doing dailies for a whole month that's for sure lol.**

**Either way sorry for the long wait for updates guys, I am coming up on my exams in like 3 weeks and updates might slow down prior to that... but after that I do plan on updating regularly.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to leave a review good or bad, I can tell flames from crritisciscm and flames will get laughed at. I respond to any review via PM or gust review via Author's Note so I will take suggestions into account.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Song Recommendation - Sovngarde Song by Miracle Of Sound.**

**Or - Trauma Center Second Opinion Briefing Theme.**

Chapter 31

A Fiery New Battlefield

Speaker- Zen

Just walking into this place I could feel the fiery rage emanating everywhere. we were on what seemed like a float pedestal like land with fiery orange seeming to be the sky. The ground and rock formations were that you would expect a volcano's insides to be and we were walking into a spot that seemed to be controlled by the Defenders Of Hyjal as a solid line of Tauren and Night Elves wearing green armor similar to Melke's but slightly different design lined a defensive guard with an area below us that was being fought in by fire elemental's and what seemed to be cultists of fire as well as more of the green armoured warriors.

An officer ran off to relay orders from malfurion just before Malfurion turned to us.

"Hello Melke I was wondering when you and your friends would be coming" Malfurion said and we all looked over at him.

Malfurion was tall with what looked like Grey feathers surrounding his arms; I also knew that he was one of the greatest druids out there however it would definitely be hard to tell he was Night Elf like Melke with the grey feathers and long antler's as well as what would look like bear paws for feet. He also had a grey beard and glowing yellow eyes.

"Hello Malfurion" Melke said with a handshake that suggested these two were in fact on first names terms "Though I must say I didn't expect you to know about the team"

"News from darnassus can still reach this place Melke especially news that can shake the worlds fate" Malfurion said and even with his beard I could tell he was smiling.

Shake the worlds fate... yes that is exactly what this team would do... whether the others knew it or not.

"Either way we showed up to help, just point us in the right direction" Elenia said crossing her arms and smiling.

"I see well if you would be willing to split into two groups then we could really use the help" Malfurion said going grim again just as I hard a massive flame erupt behind us.

Make it quick... I can't stand being on the sidelines like this" Orcon replied and everyone nodded in complete agreement.

"Alright we have need of two groups first off capable of getting past the front lines, one group will go alone to defeat the General Of Flame who is giving out orders and the other will come iwth me to finally bring Leyara " Malfurion said and at once we all turned to each other.

"Okay the teams need to be as versatile as possible" I stated and Orcron and Melke nodded in agreement.

"Okay so Orcron, Zen, Zukia, Elenia, Amy, Nova and Baron will go to deal with the General while the rest of us will go and combat Leyara." Melke said after about a minute of contemplation.

"Sounds good" Elenia nodded.

"Excellent. you all can move ahead, Leyara is positioned in that cave and the General is on that hill to the north" Malfurion said pointing out the positions of our target's "I have one more thing to attend to then I will join you" Malfurion said before walking through the portal.

"Let's do this!" Whero said pulling his sword from his belt.

"Good luck" Orcron said pounding his chest with his knuckle in salute.

"Good luck to you as well" Alex said doing the same before we all walked begining to move through the outside of the battlefield where we wouldn't be spotted as easily.

I was positive that this would and well... at least I hoped... after all if it was in fact luck then it was bound to run out eventually... _Unless it isn't luck?_

**A/N - Yeah not the proudest of my chapters in all honesty... again one of those fillers before fights... grr I can't believe I had so many of these... oh well next chapter should be really good**

**As always reviews are welcome and I would love some constructive crritisciscm and don't worry, I know the difference between a flame and some help.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Song Recommendation - Reclaimer by Miracle Of Sound **

**Or Strength Of The World by Avenged Sevenfold**

Chapter 33

Fight The Fire

Speaker - Melke

"So Malfurion has sent more dogs to make another futile attempt to defeat me" came the sadistic voice of a woman who I had to assume was Leyara.

We had just entered a cavern with what would look like stone bridges everywhere with a pit of lava below us. with stalactites above us.

Leyara had Orange skin with bright yellow eyes and a deadener that gave off this unrelenting hatred. She also had a dark wooden staff with an orange orb on top of it in hand. she was also wearing a black and dark orange robe.

"My, my, Melke Soilfury, so your team finally comes to the Firelands! oh how much my master will enjoy having your head on a silver platter!"

"We'll see if you can manage to get my head that way" I said gripping the blue sword that was now at my hip.

"Indeed" Leyara said before without warning shot a blast of fire at myself and the group.

Taracarda did a summersault to dodge the blast before shooting her own blast of Arcane at Leyara.

Leyara casually reflected the blast and the Blast was reflected towards Taracarda.

Taracarda prepared to dodge the blast but Whero jumped in front of the blast and blocked it with his shield before enhancing his shield with Holy light and throwing at Leyara.

"As Whero did this I stabbed Thunderfury into the ground and made an electric blast surge through the ground heading at Leyara from an opposite side.

Leyara jumped into the air and dodged both Strikes.

As Leyara descended Blastvatan summoned solid chains made of ice, made the chains latch around her ankle and pulled her to his level on the ground while drawing his Runelbade from his back.

Leyara drew her staff and parried Blast's sword strike before shooting a blast of lava at Blast's chest making him fly backwards and slam into one of the pillars on the bottom... I swear I heard a sickening crack and I was not sure whether it was the pillar or Blast's spine.

"Alex, go help Blast!" I yelled before channeling my lunar magic preparing to shoot another blast at Leyara who was smirking, practically welcoming me to strike her.

I shot the blast and just as Leyara prepared to block the white blast of lunar energy she was hit in the back with a blast of fire.

being distracted by the blast of fire that had come from Nugan she was hit square in the chest with my blast of Lunar energy.

Leyara staggered to her feet before casting a spell of fire.

Though I thought the spell had no effect at first I was quickly corrected as a huge 15 ft tall creature of stone was materializing behind me.

I summersaulted to dodge the strike and shot a blast of lighting from Thunderfury at it but this being just shrugged off the strike with ease.

Chancing a quick glance around I saw that five other creatures like this had been summoned around the cavern and everyone was fighting them one on one while Alex tried his best to heal any wounds anyone acquired.

My second to glance around was all it took for the creature to catch me off guard and swat me with ease into the wall.

Just before hitting the wall I cast a spell that turned my skin to bark allowing me to survive the crater-creating hit with relatively minimal damage.

The Elemental that I had been fighting was converging on me and I gripped Thunderfury tightly not sure what was about to happen but knowing that this would not end that easily.

"Need a hand!" came a familiar voice from behind the Elemental.

Elenia had managed to get on the Elemental's shoulder before blasting it with an arcane blast that seemed to finally crack that rock.

I summoned vines to make a staircase and ran towards the shoulder with Elenia who smiled at me.

"Miss me?" Elenia asked grinning as we shot blasts of energy at the crack Elenia had made before jumping off and landing safely on one of the bridges around the cavern.

"You couldn't have showed up at a better time" I said as I watched Nova jumping around and dodging brutal punches from one of the giants creating a distraction for Blast and Orcron.

Just as Orcron and Blast had managed to bring down the second Elemental with hard strikes to it's head the remaining Elementals combined into a huge 30 ft high creature with thick rock skin that I doubt any of our weapons could penetrate.

"So do any of you wish to surrender and let your death be swift?" Leyara yelled at us.

"Is it just me or do essentially every servant of Deathwing say that to us before we beat them?" Elenia asked smiling at her snide remark.

"I think so, yeah they really need to think of a better threat... seriously" Taracarda said smiling to.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this... it wasn't overconfidence but just a bit of a joke... and it was kind of true.

As the Elemental tried swatting us away we all scattered.

The Elemental was swatting at us and we kept dodging but no matter what any of us hit it with it would not go down!

"What do we do!?" Zukia shouted clearly getting scared now.

"We take this thing down... hit it on it's chin on three!" I shout to everyone before using the wind like powers of Thunderfury to jump to it's head.

"Three... two... ONE!" I shout and as I slash with Thunderfury everyone shot their blasts at the Elemental head and it fell backwards clearly dead.

"No, you will not... bring me... down" Leyara said in an attempt to sound confident just before she fell unconscious.

"Shall we?" Elenia said summoning ropes to bind Leyara's hands.

"Yeah... let's get out of here before this whole place colapses!" Orcron said gazing up at the top of us" Whero said.

Elenia teleported us to the Sentinel tree and Malfurion was standing there with a brown skinned Tauren I recognized as the legendary teacher known as Hammul Runetotem.

"What is this... you brought her back?" Malfurion said astounded.

"She overused her powers and ended up falling unconcious" Orcron said though I could tell he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Very well, you all have earned a bit of Rest, you can go, we can take over from here" Hammul said.

"If it's all the same with you I want to stay and fight... you aren't exactly the most well defended here in comparison to your enemies" Orcron said and everyone else agreed.

"Great, we need all the help we can get" said a distraught general who was clearly leading the defence of the Sentinel Tree.

"Where do you need us?" Elenia asked seeing the man's distress that very second.

"We need an escort for the Evac teams" the man said simply and without any argument the entire team followed the general to a group of what looked like druid healers.

"Melke..." Came a distant voice from... my head?

"What... who is this?" I thought hoping the person would hear my thought.

"Listen, I am Anachronos, of the Bronze Dragonflight and right now I require your assistance, come to the Caverns Of Time and I will explain what I am refering to" The voice said.

"Uh, guy's would you be able to go without me on this one?" I asked a bit aprehensivly.

I didn't want to leave the group on this one but the dragon was clearly in a rush... and for the defenders of time itself that is hard to make happen.

"Why, what is up" Elenia said clearly seeing a bit of worry in my face.

"I don't know, a bronze dragon just telepathically comunicated to me... I will return as soon as I can" I said and Elenia nodded before making a fluent movement with her arms and opening a portal to the Caverns Of Time.

I walked through the portal wondering what exactly was coming my way.

**A/N - OMG I am so sorry for making you guys wait... my time has been consumed with other things and combined with my stupid idea of starting two stories at once... yeah sorry about this guys.**

**With finals the week after next I doubt I will get another chapter out before then but Updates will speed up after Summer is declared I promise.**

**As always feel free to leave a review... any criticism will be taken into account so if you have something you saw that was wrong with this or any other chapter feel free to call me on it, good or bad every review is read.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	34. Chapter 34

**Song Recommendation - Redemption Blue's by Miracle Of Sound**

Chapter 34

The All-Seeing Eye

Speaker- Melke

"Hello Melke it is a pleasure" said Anachronos.

Anachronos is a bronze dragon who had summoned me for reasons I hoped I was about to learn. He had bronze skales, bronze wings and ruby eyes and was about the size of a house.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have summoned you to me." Anachronos said to me in a voice that suggested it was more a statement then a question.

"Yes I am wondering sir" I said politely with a slight bow.

"Well… you see I have seen the future of Azeroth and though there is a great mystery behind how it happens the outcome is simple... Azeroth Burns" Anachronos paused and when I did not say anything he continued.

"however I also see that it can all be changed by a single mortal and I have reason to believe that that mortal is you.

What was he talking about, no way I could do this on my own.

before I could think I blurted out

"And what is that reason in which you think it is me!"

"That is something in which I should not divulge yet Melke however you will know in due course however we have more pressing matters to attend to, I need to learn more about the future in which I have seen. If you and your friends are going to go to the Firelands you need to bring me several Eternal Embers so I can make an All-Seeing Eye... you see there is a strange mist surround Coldarra, the land of the Blue Dragons in the vision, somthing is pionting towards this place and we need more detail behind it"

Anachronos said to me in a tone of urgency.

"All right I will do that" I said and I walked off with another bow.

Couldn't he have told me that telepathically, I mean now I am in the middle of Tanaris with no Mage to teleport me back to Hyjal.

I rummaged in my pocket and found my Hearthstone, a small pebble sized rock with the ability to teleport me back to the Stormwind Inn. I began channeling a spell and the stone teleported me to Stormwind without any particular feeling whatsoever.

I looked down at my Hearthstone and saw that it still had lots of charge which definitely said I had not used it in a while.

I was about to transform into my Flight form when I was surrounded by what seemed like half off the Alliance... all of which seemed determind to get answers out of me.

"Melke is it true that your team is currently fighting Ragnoros's forces in the Firelands" I heard one person say.

"Is there any truth to the rumor that you are doing this as a simple bid for attention?" another one said and this one I had to answer. How could any rumour like that even get started?

"No that is not true I have joined this team to hopefully bring about a brighter day in this world, now please leave me alone" I said forcefully but none of them left. I sighed, all of these people were shouting their own questions and I could not make out a single one of them.

Suddenly a human women broke through the crowd. She was around 5 feet tall so around the same height as Taracarda she had vivid blue eyes and brown hair that reached her neck and was wearing a simple dress that I guessed had no magical effect. The women spoke and for reasons I could not figure out the crowd became silent as she asked me a question

"So Melke my name is Valerie and I was wondering is you're so called team an actual team?"

"What do you mean by that" I said forcefully folding my arms.

"Well I mean I heard that in the battle of Shadowfang keep you took down Willow on your own" at this point I cut across her.

"My friends had a hand in everything we have done since we formed four days ago" I said a bit uncertainly... why was I so shaky in that comment?

"Really… because I heard that you defeated the entirety of the Defias Brotherhood with one good sweep from that blade you have at your side, well if that is true you surely don't need to surround yourself with such pathetic company" and at this point her face was really close to mine and her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

No, I could see what she was doing that very minute so I backed away revolted.

"I do not seek any sort of glory, I only seek the defeat of evil and the end of the pathetic war between the Horde and the Alliance" and with that I made one swift movement and transformed into my flight form and flew off away from all of the starring eyes.

I flew over to the portal to Mount Hyjal and after going through that portal went into the Firelands.

"COME ON WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" I heard Elenia's serene voice yell with a tone that was hurried. I glanced over quickly and saw that she along with Whero and Zen were defending four druids who were supporting several wounded.

I grinned to myself before shooting a blast of Lunar energy at one that was coming up behind Elenia.

"About time you got back" she said to me shooting a blast of arcane at another elemental that was charging at her front.

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could" I said just as we managed to get the wounded past the line of defense of the Sentinel Tree and put them down for treatment... they had wounds that were beyond Zen's healing capabilities and needed some different remedies.

"Better late then never" Elenia said smiling taking a sip from a flask of water she had summoned.

"Indeed" I said smiling and nodding "Better late the never!"

**A/N - YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE... ?! lol yeah I am deeply sorry for not getting back to you guys sooner but my finals were going on and a bunch of stuff... either way that is all done now and I am hoping to have more time to write all three of my stories... So here is my update... did you guys like it? I'm sure many of you noticed what Anchronos had summoned Melke for :) if not th..en I don't feel like spoiling it :)**

**Hope you guys liked and updates are going to be speeding up so don't worry.**

**until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Doubts Dismissed

Speaker- Melke

"You all have done more then enough here please return to Azeroth and rest for when your assistance is needed again" Malfurion was saying to the group.

We were all assembled underneath the sentinel tree and Malfurion Stormrage was addressing everyone on the team trying to get us to go back to Azeroth and get some rest.

"Are you sure" Elenia was asking "we are all willing to do more."

"I would expect nothing less but for now you have earned the right to rest" Malfurion said "Alright" I said and I gestured to my team to follow me through the portal.

I have to say passing out of the portal is far more comfortable then going in, instead of feeling a powerful rage enter your mind it is soothingly leaving your mind. Once we were out of the Firelands Elenia teleported us all back to Redridge and the moment we got there I turned to the rest of the team.

"Go inside and relax we will discuss our battle plans after dinner, I'm going to meditate for a bit and then join you" I addressed my friends and no one seemed to argue and instead just went through the waterfall.

I transformed into a bird and flew up to the top of the waterfall, transformed back and began meditating. In my left hand I held a white orb of lunar energy and in my right I held a yellow orb of solar energy and as I held my hands out apart my mind was engulfed in the blissful feeling of meditation.

I think it had been five minutes when a voice filtered through my head "Meditation, isn't that kind of old school?" and as these words were said I came back to my consciousness to find myself standing on one foot on the edge of the waterfall. I lowered my foot and turned to were I had heard the noise to find the same Human female I had spoken to earlier this afternoon named Valerie.

"Meditation is the act of atonement to the sun and moon, if I were to neglect the act my power would diminish" I said dismissively "Indeed, but why should you worry about these magic's when your own courage could do so much" Valerie said "fighting in such odds in how many different fights" she said again approaching me with a sway in her step that I could not explain.

This was getting sort of strange and I needed to find some answers so I began questioning.

"How did you find me?" were the only words I could think of at that moment.

"I was just walking on the path and saw you on the cliff. That is all" she said dismissively "My name is Valerie by the way" she said smiling... but not a whole hearted smile.

"I know you told me earlier this afternoon just as you were wondering out loud why I surround myself with what you considered lower beings" I said and though I tried to avoid it there was still a sneer in my voice.

"Oh… so I did and I still do not understand the answer to that question, I mean you could take deathwing's place by the side of the old god if you willed it with powers like yours" Valerie said... now this was getting strange indeed.

"Yes I could however I have good things on this world that are worth fighting for and fighting for the things you believe in is the only fight worth fighting." I said looking away now. Valerie stepped even closer so that she was now beside me.

"Is one of those things that Elf Mage on your team?" Valerie inquired with an unmistakable sneer in her voice "she is not worth the time of a great champion like you" and again she was lips distance away from me "you could have the company of so many other worthier women." she said and at this I pulled away.

"enough of this, I do not have to divulge my feelings to a complete stranger however know this, I will never join any evil on this world or any other world, I will hunt evil down wherever it may hide now if you wouldn't mind please leave." I said and though I tried to hide it there was an unmistakable air of rage in my voice.

She got the message and walked down the path that lead to the bottom of the cliff muttering something that I could not hear.

I sat down and pondered all sorts of thoughts both new and old concerns. I could join Deathwing and have glory beyond my dreams. But no I am a druid and I have devoted my life to aiding people, and what happened when I tried to do what was right... no that was something I would never debate myself with.

The thing that was beginning to get on my mind the most was Vanessa Vancleef... had I done the right thing in allowing her to be taken to Stormwind in custody... after all it was my fault she had gone so vengeful in the first place... As I sat there the sun began to set and I set my gaze on it looking at the bueaty of such a simple thing and almost feeling my worries get drowned... if only temporarily.

As I watched the sunset a voice came from behind me "Melke are you all right?" I turned around and none to my surprise saw Elenia.

She was walking up the pathway towards were I was sitting

"I'm fine" I said though Elenia was not fooled

"All right what is it?" Elenia said forcefully.

I sighed... of course I could not fool her so I began relaying all my thoughts about the concept of joining Deathwing and about if I had done the right thing with Vanessa and when I was done Elenia spoke.

"Melke why would you ever consider joining Deathwing, you are a true warrior, to fight for honor justice and peace the only fight worthy of being fought for" and Elenia grabbed my hand and said again and looked me square in the eye "And secondly Vanessa had a chance to do what was right and performed that evil intentionally, and if that is not enough then what else could you do to fix whatever mistake you made beyond a bit of repent and acts of redemption?"

As all these reasons were listed I could feel a knot in my stomach seemingly dissolve... however minor it might seem I felt as if I had just been slapped back to my senses... without the slapping of course.

"You are right, it was foolish of me to think such pathetic concerns" and I smiled "thank you Elenia for talking sense into me" and Elenia smiled back.

"Your welcome, now come on you big worry wart before the Waterfall gets too cold" I grinned at her statement and transformed into my flight form. Elenia stretched her arms out at her sides and I grabbed her upper shoulders and glided down and through the waterfall.

We walked through the door to find what I assumed was a very interesting Chess match between Orcron and Whero.

"A leader must be tactical" Orcron said making an interesting move forward with a castle that put it in the line of fire of Nugan's queen.

"And your tactics have gone down the whirlpool" Whero smiled capturing Orcron's castle.

"Oh has it" Orcron smirked before I saw the colour drain from Whero's face as Orcron captured Whero's Queen piece with a bishop that had been on the far side of the board.

"And I do believe that is checkmate" Zen said observing the board.

"Dam" Whero said frustrated"

"Don't be so closed minded next time" Taracarda said.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Whero said "why don't you play if you think your so good?" Whero asked in a bit of a sneery voice.

"Alright, shove over" Taracarda said taking a seat opposite to Orcron and began setting up her pieces.

I shook my head chuckling a bit at their behavior.

"Those two bicker quite a bit" Zen said as I walked into the kitchen where he was sitting at the table clearly doing some kind of puzzle.

"I bet any money that they will end up as a couple one day" I smirked and Zen smirked back

"I would make a bet but I think the same thing" Zen said.

After Zen said this he returned to his puzzle and I seeing how concentrated Taracarda and Orcon seemed I decided to go watch the Chess game... clearly it was evenly matched and would be an interesting duel of wits.

A/N Hey guys it's me again for anyone who reads this story.

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry I have been in a rut with this one because it feels like no one reads this story so I have been focusing on my other two.

Speaking of which I have set up a poll on my profile asking everyone which of my stories they want me to focus the most on so if you like this story feel free to leave a vote or check out my other two and then make a decision.

Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out


	36. Chapter 36

**Song Recomendation - We Are One by JT Machinima**

Chapter 36

A Plan Of Action

Speaker- Zen

So We had ate our dinner of Spice Wolf Meat and Crispy Batwings all 12 of us were assembled aorund the table with a map of the main Firelands thinking a strategy for an attack.

The map had been given to us by Malfurion and it was supposed to have been put together by scouts who had stealthfully made the map by exploring the area from the shadows.

"Alright now what Ragnoros does not know is that there is a back door into the Firelands, so our general objective will be to get in through the back door and do some damage before they know what hit them" Melke was saying gesturing to the northern side of the map.

"Alright now our first objective should be Shannox the master hunter, he wanders the inner area here" Nugan said as he circled a great portion of the inner area of the Firelands map with a long wooden stick.

"Shannox is a powerful foe and shouldn't be underestimated" Elenia said and I nodded in agreement.

"Indeed though we should be able to assume his tactics of engagement will be similar to Hunters of our realm using thrown snares, traps and being accompanied by a flame creature.

"Alright so attacking him we need to keep our eyes open for projectiles and expect to fight more then one giant with imense power." Orcron summed up.

"Indeed" Melke nodded before turning to another part of the map.

"After dealing with Shannox we should also deal with Beth'tilac who is causing trouble with the flame spiders"

"Indeed Beth-talic is the leader... to my knowladge dealing with him would throw the Spider's into chaos and basically just removing them from the equation entirely" I said.

"Indeed but what should we expect from a Flame Spider beyond it has fire?" Orcron asked his low knowledge of anything magical or elemental becoming apparent.

"I came into contact with one of them during our battle in the Firelands" Elenia said "It shoots flaming webbing that could easily singe through our armor if left on and just like a regular spider had impressive agility and could dodge quite a bit of what we could throw at it"

"And on top of this we would have to attack him on his homefront which would mean an advantage which he would no doubt have setup with webs in his advantage." Baron brought up and there was no question this was a valid point.

"So watch our steps for molten webs and expect sneak attacks." Orcron summed up.

"Exactly and then we have Alysrazor who is the queen Firehawk." Zukia said pointing at the side opposite of Beth-talic's brood nest.

"Alysrazor is a tactical blow that could be dealt against a second front, sending the Firehawks into chaos." Baron said.

"Yes but Alysrazor is not to be underestimated. I saw her flying above the Molten Front today and she had to be the size of a house and made of what you'd think were flames." Alex said with a bit of urgency in his voice

"Yes that's what you'd think but in fact they are simply engulfed in flame and they have a physical body below the layer of lava" Elenia said and I had to release a breath of relief before giving out my knowledge of on this opponent.

"Alysrazor would not be alone, we can assume their will be some Druids Of The Flame with her as well as several hatchlings" Orcron said.

"Indeed and the flight capabilities would be an issue as well" Melke added.

"I could deal with that with the rocket!" Baron brought up.

"And my own Flying Machine!" Nugan added.

"Alright so there's our strategy for Alysrazor." Elenia said "So that just leaves Lord Ryloth"

"The main commander of the elemental's of the Molten Front" Melke finished Elenia's sentence.

"Ryloth according to knowledge is right here" Nugan said gesturing to a spot in front of a citadel that was where our main offence against Ragnoros would take us to.

"Indeed now Ryloth is a Fire-Giant similar to Shannox but with different tactics of battle" Amy said.

"Ryloth wields more fire magic and this would make him far more unpredictable then the others we have thought of and we would assume he would be ready for us." Nugan said.

"And of course the strength that would come with being a Fire-Giant." I pointed out.

"Indeed that would mean ranged combat would be essential for that battle" Melke summed up.

"Indeed so we have our targets... We better start preparing" Orcron said.

"Yeah, I don't know about you all but I'm heading to bed" Zukia said before walking away from the table and towards her bedroom.

"We have a long day ahead of us, we're going to need the rest" Melke said.

"Alright may our magic and might bring down the eternal fire's" Orcron said in salute before walking away followed by everyone else.

Indeed... we had a huge battle ahead of us... many war-driven people would call it exciting and glorious.

**A/N - Okay I am so bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long.**

**So the team is attacking the Firelands to make some quick attacks before their presence is known... should be fun :)**

**So I am planning on writing a series of One-Shot's describing the untold backstories of these characters... and a poll is up on my profile asking who you want to see first.**

**other then that I have no news so**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


End file.
